Let's Escape From The City
by Ectofeature
Summary: El Dr. Robotnik ha encontrado la forma de crear artificialmente Híbridos de Humanos y Animales. Tras fracasar con Sonic, su primera creación, intentará hacer un ejercito de Híbridos para acabar con el Niño-Erizo supersónico. ¿Qué pasará cuando uno de sus híbridos, fan de la robotica se una al equipo de Resistencia de Sonic? / SonTails [SonicXTails] / Human/Hybrid AU / Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno... He empezado a ver Sonic Boom con mi novia y...

...

¿He dicho que no tengo idea realmente de Sonic? Sólo me se los personajes principales de Sonic X y Sonic Boom... Jajaja... ja...

Bueno, pues como no se de Sonic, muchas cosas me las invento... Lo siento.

En fin, disfrutad.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza un lunes por la Tarde, repiqueteando en las ventanas de las pequeñas celdas que formaban una enorme mazmorra, propiedad del Doctor Robotnik. Ahí es donde el hombre aseguraba a sus experimentos "inmaduros". Su proyecto actual, no tenía que ver con la robótica como de costumbre. Esta vez había encontrado una forma de combinar ADN animal y humano creando así una especie de híbridos. Los primeros, por supuesto, fueron un completo desastre. Eso fue hasta que creó a su primer híbrido perfecto. Una combinación con un erizo azul al que le aplicó el gen de la velocidad. Cuando el "ser" nació, lo llamó orgullosamente Sonic.  
A día de hoy, nadie sabe muy bien como, el híbrido había acabado poniéndose en contra de su mismísimo creador, y por eso mismo el Doctor sigue creando Híbridos para combatir contra él, y defender sus inofensivos experimentos. Al menos esa es la historia que les han contado.  
La creación de Híbridos había sido perfeccionada, por eso mismo las mazmorras estaban a rebosar de estos. Cuando un Híbrido cumplía los quince años el Doctor Robotnik le ofrecía la posibilidad de hacer una prueba que demostrase su valía en el ejército que usaría para luchar contra su enemigo. Nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba si no pasabas la prueba, porque nadie nunca había vuelto de ella, pero la mayoría de habitantes de las Mazmorras teorizaban que si no lo conseguías, el Doctor simplemente te dejaba marcharte al no serle útil para nada.

Sin embargo... Todas estas historias le eran indiferentes a Miles Prower. Un niño combinado con zorro, de cabellos rubios, que siempre estaba ocupado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo tenía un día para acabar de detallar el robot que estaba fabricando desde hace bastante tiempo. Era el invento que planeaba enseñarle al Doctor para que le dejase formar parte de sus filas. Su sueño era ignorar las burlas de sus compañeros, y demostrarles lo que valía. ¡No todo tenía que ser luchar bien y correr rápido! Estaba seguro de que su invento sorprendería al Doctor tanto, que incluso le ascendería a un rango alto. Todos se iban a tragar sus palabras.  
Miles no era un chico... Muy fuerte, que digamos. Desde muy pequeños, todos habían supuesto que por su constitución delgaducha y débil, ese niño no podría pasar las pruebas ni de broma. Además, estaba el hecho de que su creación había tenido algunos problemas... Todos se reían porque en vez de una cola tenía dos, y también por todas esas pecas que ocupaban sus mejillas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estas estaban cubiertas de polvo. Puede que eso lo hubiese deprimido algún tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que nada le impidiese seguir los pasos de otros grandes Híbridos que fueron antes que él. Definitivamente iba a ser la persona que acabase con Sonic.  
Se limpió el sudor de la frente, y de paso se apartó algunos mechones rubios que le impedían ver con claridad. Fue entonces cuando un robot sirviente del Doctor llamó su atención.  
\- Números... 320, 321 y 322. Es el día.  
Tres chicos mucho más grandes que él salieron por la puerta. Todos los miraban, mientras les gritaban deseos de ánimo y alguna que otra burla. Uno de ellos, se volvió a Miles con una sonrisa.  
\- **¡Nos veremos pronto!** -Asintió, mientras se volvía hacia los robots. El niño de ojos azules observó con emoción como se cerraba la puerta hasta el día siguiente. Él era el 323.

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras detallaba su mando, Miles sobreoyó con sus orejas de zorro, una conversación entre un pequeño grupo de chicas un año menor que él.  
-** Me pregunto si serán cierto los rumores...** -Suspiró una, soñadora.  
\- **Bueno, dicen que Sonic siempre está buscando miembros que estén dispuestos a unirse a él.** -Asintió otra con fuerza. -**Y siempre viene sobre esta época del año.**  
\- **Aaah... Ojalá me elija a mí. Yo quiero que Sonic me rescate...** -Murmuró la tercera, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.  
El rubio hizo una mueca, volviendo a lo suyo. No podía creerse que a esas chicas les gustase tanto el enemigo del que el pobre Doctor Robotnik se defendía... ¿Es que se habían vuelto locas? ¡Sonic era un delincuente! Ya podía imaginarlo, con dientes enormes y una sonrisa malvada. ¡Ah! ¡Y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo! ¡Y sería enooorme!  
\- **Que miedo...** -Se le escapó en un susurro, mientras negaba con fuerza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
El rumor de que Sonic atacaría pronto, comenzó a extenderse por toda la mazmorra, y la verdad es que había opiniones muy diversas. Algunos amenazaban con acabar con la vida de "ese canalla", otros como las chicas de antes, se sentían emocionados por la visita del primer Híbrido del Doctor. Y... Luego estaba Miles. Él único de todo el lugar que rezaba a los cielos por que no se le ocurriese a ese tipo venir mañana. ¡Era el día que había estado esperando por años! A lo mejor podía venir otro día... ¿Verdad? Uno en el que no dependa su futuro de un hilo.  
Con este pensamiento, y deseando buenas noches a su querido robot, Tails se durmió mirando hacia la ventana. Todavía llovía afuera...

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el niño se despertó de un salto. Con una enorme sonrisa hizo las últimas comprobaciones a su robot, mientras una niña pequeña, la ocupante de la celda del al lado, lo miraba con curiosidad.  
-** Nunca te lo he preguntado... ¿Qué es lo que hace tu robot, Miles?** -La chica rubia, se frotó un ojo. Como respuesta, él simplemente le dio a un botón de su mando con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **Pues... Esto.**  
El pequeño robot que parecía una caja metálica, se levantó sobre sus patas y disparó un láser rojo entre las barras de la celda, que chocó contra la pared más cercana, haciendo un enorme agujero. La Híbrida de conejo sonrió ampliamente, mientras daba un par de saltitos.  
\- **¡Cómo mola! El Doctor definitivamente te dejará entrar en su equipo. **  
\- **¿Eh? ¿De verdad lo crees?** -Miles sonrió, alagado, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca. -**Muchas gracias por todo, Cream. ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí? Y... ¿Crees que conseguirás venir tu también?**  
La niña asintió con fuerza.  
\- **¡Tengo diez años! Aún tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.** -Empezó a reír ella, abrazando su peluche celeste. -**Pero Miles va a derrotar a Sonic, ¿verdad? Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme...**  
\- **Aún así...**  
-** ¡Además tengo mis recursos!** -Le sacó la lengua, y luego señaló hacia afuera tímidamente. -**Te están llamando...**  
Con la conversación, el rubio no se dio cuenta de que el robot que llamaba a los aspirantes a la prueba ya estaba ahí, y sus dos compañeros ya habían salido.  
\- **¡Ah!**  
Agarró su robot y el mando torpemente, ante las risas inocentes de su amiga, que lo miraba con cariño.  
\- **Buena suerte, Miles.**  
\- **Gracias, Cream. Nos veremos pronto.** -Sonrió ampliamente el niño, empezando a correr hacía la puerta.  
Había llegado el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

\- **Doctor Robotnik... Eh... Señor...**  
\- **Ahora no, estoy ocupado.** -El Doctor hizo un gesto con la mano para que el robot se marchase de ahí. Quería hacer las pruebas rápido y marcharse a la cama. Ayer no la había pasado ninguno de esos tres inútiles, y estaba que echaba humo.  
\- **P-Pero es importante...**  
\- **Uugggh... ¿Qué demonios quieres, trasto de hojalata?**  
El robot que parecía nervioso, le mostró una pantalla, en la que se podía ver una estela azul en la entrada de su guarida. El Doctor frunció el ceño con rabia, mientras le pegaba una patada a un cubo de basura.  
\- **¡MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES? ¡ATRAPADLO!**  
\- **¡E-En seguida!**  
El Doctor empezó a rechinar los dientes. Sonic tenía que caer.

Oh, mierda.  
Primero pierde al robot que guiaba a sus compañeros y a él hacia el despacho del Doctor (todo por distraerse con un cuadro), y ahora se había perdido en la mansión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Siempre podía preguntarle a un robot... ¡Pero eso afectaría su nota! ¡Haría ver que no tenía sentido de la orientación ninguno!  
Mientras caminaba, mirando hacia todas partes se percató de un chico alto que miraba en una de las puertas. Tenía el pelo azul, y la piel morena... ¡Ah! ¡Debía ser otro aspirante a la prueba!  
\- **¡Oye!** -El chico lo miró con esos ojos verdes, como si lo hubiese asustado de muerte. -**¿Tu también te has perdido? Ah... Pero no llevas el uniforme de las mazmorras...**  
Miles se miró los trapos que llevaba como ropa, y lo comparó con lo moderno que se veía ese chico. Tenía una camiseta blanca, por encima una chaqueta sin mangas y con capucha de color azul como su pelo. Se veía bastante guay. El otro aspirante ahora le miraba de forma confusa.  
\- **...¿Eh...?**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Has aprobado!** -Miles dio un par de saltitos con una enorme sonrisa. -**¡Felicidades! ¿El Doctor te ha dado esta ropa? ¡Es muy chula!**  
\- **... Uh... C-Claro...** -El chico de cabellos azules se pasó una mano por la nuca. -**¿Eso es un robot?**  
\- **¡Um! ¡Sí! ¡Un robot asesino! Ya sabes, para acabar con Sonic.**  
\- **Uy a ver... ¿Me dejas verlo?**  
Miles asintió con fuerza, mientras le daba su creación al tipo alto que se veía bastante simpático.  
\- **Puede disparar lásers, y lo he llamado... ¡EH!**  
Antes de poder decir nada más, el tipo tiró el robot al suelo y empezó a pisotearlo, destrozándolo por completo. Miles observó con horror como todo su trabajo de casi un año se vio reducido a engranajes y chatarra.  
\- **Ale. Uno menos.** -Comentó el chico de pelo azul, sonriendo de lado.  
-** M-mi Robot...** -Miles hizo un pucherito, mientras empezaba a notar las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.  
\- **No te lo tomes como algo personal esto eh... Bueno, no se tu nombre. Pero es que no podía dejar que me atacases. **  
Entonces, algo hizo clic en el cerebro del pequeño rubio que pasó de un estado de depresión, a horror absoluto, fijándose en el rostro sonriente del tipo de cabellos azules.  
\- **...Sonic...** -Murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
\- **Oh-Oh...**  
Lo siguiente que supo Miles, es que acabó en el suelo con el niño de pelo azul encima. Por un momento pensó que lo estaba atacando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que simplemente lo había ayudado a esquivar el disparo de un robot.  
\- **Vale, hora de salir de aquí.** -Declaró Sonic agarrando a Miles por las piernas y la espalda, y antes de que se pudiese quejar lo interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida. -**Dime, ¿Alguna vez has corrido a la velocidad de la luz?**  
\- **¡E-Espera! **-Empezó el rubio, pero fue demasiado lento.

Cuando quiso saberlo, se encontraba en una habitación enana que no había visto en su vida, y que guardaba escobas y demás trastos de limpieza. Despegó para decir algo, pero Sonic retiró la mano de debajo de sus rodillas, para taparle la boca. Miles entrecerró los ojos con rabia, mientras le pegaba un mordisco en la mano, y el chico dio un salto, mientras se quejaba en silencio.  
\- **¿De qué vas, Tails? Encima de que voy a sacarte de este sitio.**  
\- **En primer lugar, no me llamo Tails.**  
\- **En primer lugar, no se tu nombre y tienes dos colas de... Lo que sea eso, por lo que encuentro apropiado llamarte Tails.**  
\- **De Zorro.** -El rubio infló las mejillas, ofendido.  
-** Lo que sea.**  
\- **Y no quiero salir de aquí. Quiero hacer las pruebas y unirme a Robotnik.**  
\- **Nah, créeme quieres salir de aquí. No quieres zombificarte.**  
\- **Zombifi... ¿Qué?**  
No pudieron seguir esa discusión a susurros, porque los gritos del Doctor invadieron todo el pasillo. Sonic se puso se tenso, y volvió a cubrirle la boca en caso de que a Miles se le ocurriese gritar por ayuda o algo así, pero el chico estaba demasiado asustado como para articular palabra.  
\- **Volveré a por ti, pero sígueme el juego y di que te había atrapado aquí.** -Murmuró el chico, cerca de su oído. Miles entrecerró los ojos, confuso, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque Sonic lo lanzó fuera del armario, haciéndole caer de boca.  
\- **Ouch...**  
\- **¡Señor! ¡Aquí hay alguien!**  
El rubio levantó la mirada, para ver a un tipo realmente... Gordo. No se esperaba que su creador fuese... Bueno, "así". Es como si su visión de Sonic y de Robotnik se hubiesen intercambiado por completo.  
\- **Es de los nuestros, Señor. Experimento 323.**  
El Doctor se acercó lentamente, y lo agarró por un brazo levantándolo sin dificultad alguna.  
\- **¿Qué hacías ahí?** -Preguntó con rabia en su voz. Y Miles no había estado tan asustado en su vida.  
¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora...? ¿Hacerle caso a Sonic? ¿Responder la verdad? Ah... Todo era tan difícil, y tan estresante que...  
\- **Yo... S-Sonic... Me atrapó en ese armario y...** -Tartamudeó Miles. El Doctor no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, pero se alejó un poco.  
-** Vienes por las pruebas, ¿verdad?** -El hombre soltó un bufido. -**Dime, ¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra Sonic?**  
Teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos cinco minutos, el tipo lo había agarrado en brazos y arrastrado por la mansión a su antojo, la respuesta era clara.  
\- **...N-no, Señor...**  
\- **Entiendo...** -Miles se mordió el labio inferior. -**Entonces no eres más que un inútil...**  
\- **¡Pero! ¡Por favor no me eche! ¡Déjeme otra oportunidad para...!**  
\- **¿Echarte?** -Robotnik sacó una pistola de lasers de su chaqueta, mientras soltaba un bufido. -**¿Crees que te voy a dejar en la calle? Probablemente acabes del bando de ese erizo... Y no puedo permitirme tener más enemigos. Aunque sean unos inútiles como tú.**  
Miles no se veía con fuerzas ni siquiera para escapar. Le estaba apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza. Iba a morir, hiciese lo que hiciese. Podía notar sus piernas temblar agresivamente, y su cuerpo parecía no responderle en absoluto.  
\- **Si algo me es inútil... Lo destruyo.**  
El rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos, en cuanto vio como el Doctor apretaba el gatillo con una mirada indiferente, y esperó a su triste final. Notó una presión en la espalda, pero nada en la frente donde se supone que apuntaba el Doctor. Pasaban los segundos, y estaba bastante seguro de que ya ni siquiera estaba en el suelo. ¿Entonces...?  
Abrió un ojo lentamente, para encontrar el rostro de antes, que lo miraba divertido.  
\- **Anda, sigues vivo. Justo a tiempo, ¿eh?** -Declaró el tipo de cabellos azules, sin dejar de correr. -**En fin... ¿Sigues queriendo quedarte? Puedo dejarte aquí si quieres... **  
Sonic se paró en seco, y pudo escuchar los gritos de Robotnik en la distancia. Miles sintió su rostro palidecer.  
\- **¡NO!** -Miles se aferró a la camiseta del chico, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. -**¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!**  
\- **A tus órdenes, Tails.**  
Y volvió a salir corriendo.

Sonic no había conseguido encontrar los Robots que había venido a buscar... Pero se había llevado algo mejor. Alguien que sabía como hacerlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cualquiera que le preguntase a Miles por qué demonios había accedido a irse con Sonic hubiera recibido como respuesta una mirada repleta de confusión. Sí. Era su mayor enemigo, y su creación había sido exclusivamente para derrotarlo. Pero siendo sinceros, si tenía que elegir entre unirse a ese tipo y morir a manos de la pistola de rayos de su creador, prefería aprovechar esa mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. Y puede que sus sueños se hubiesen visto rotos y vueltos del revés en cuestión de unos minutos, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez pudiese serle útil a su "enemigo". Por algún motivo lo habría ayudado a escapar, ¿no?  
-** Ah... Hasta aquí llegamos.** -Sonic paró en seco, dejando a Miles de pie sobre el suelo. Ahora que ya no iban a velocidad supersónica, el rubio notó las gotas caer sobre su pelo y orejas, empezando a mojarlo.  
Cubriéndose la parte de arriba de la cabeza, levantó la vista para ver con asombro una enorme ciudad que rodeaba la mansión de Robotnik (la cual ya quedaba algo lejos). Rodeada por un enorme muro.  
\- **Esa es la ciudad.** -Declaró el chico, pasándose una mano por la nuca. -**Ah... No esperaba traerme a nadie hoy. No tengo ropa.**  
\- **¿A qué te refieres?** -Miles se sacudió un poco, con expresión confusa.  
\- **Bueno... Ahí es donde trabajan todos los humanos plastas. Ya sabes, Eggman es su presidente.**  
\- **... ¿Eggman...?**  
\- **Y no tienen muy bien vistos a los Híbridos, sobre todo a los que se han escapado de ahí.** -Sonic señaló con la cabeza a la casa de Robotnik. -**Bueno, y a mi menos, claramente.**  
\- **Ah... ¿Estás algo así como en busca y captura?**  
\- **A-Ha. Ya lo vas pillando. **  
El chico de pelo azul se sacudió también, y empezó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada de asombro de Miles. El rubio se quedó completamente quieto sin saber muy bien lo que su salvador estaba ahora haciendo, pero tampoco se veía con el valor de preguntar. Cuando acabó de quitarse la chaqueta con capucha, volvió la vista al chico con una sonrisita divertida.  
\- **¿Qué haces ahí parado?**  
\- **No. Tú que haces.**  
\- **Ah. Te voy a dejar esto. Si te pones la capucha probablemente disimules esas orejas.** -Sonic señaló a su cabeza acusatoriamente.  
\- **Oh... Gracias.**  
Miles se acercó para recoger la ropa que había dejado el tipo en el suelo, y empezó a quitarse esos trapos que usaba en la casa de Robotnik. Después de todo, Sonic no se estaba portando mal con él. Ya casi no le tenía miedo.  
\- **Aunque habría que hacer algo con estas dos colas...**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡No las toques!** -El rubio dio un saltito, agarrando con fuerza una de sus colas, mientras fruncía el ceño avergonzado. -**Y aún menos tires de ellas.**  
\- **Hahahaha, que gracioso. Vale, vale, perdón.** -Miles infló las mejillas, ofendido, mientras que Sonic seguía riéndose.  
\- **¿Piensas ir por ahí en camiseta de mangas cortas?**  
\- **¿Qué hay de malo?**  
\- **Nada...** -El chico se puso ahora la chaqueta cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha azul. -**Pero puedes pillar un resfriado...**  
\- **¿Um? ¿Te preocupa eso?** -El rubio ahora negó lentamente con la cabeza, lo cual hizo reír a Sonic de nuevo. -**Tranquilo, hombre. Esto no es nada. Además por esa regla, tú estarías peor en tirantes.**  
\- **Supongo...  
**Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la ciudad, mientras Miles pensaba para sus adentros la suerte que realmente había tenido. Porque si a Robotnik no le hubiese gustado su robot, probablemente habría acabado muerto como sus compañeros...  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Sonic!** -Antes de llegar al muro el chico dio un saltito y agarró al mencionado de los hombros. -**¡No lo hemos pensado! Si yo llevo tu capucha, sabrán quien eres, y te atraparán.**  
El más alto soltó una risotada, mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a Miles, que seguía con esa mirada preocupada en sus grandes ojos azules.  
-** Relájate. No me van a pillar. Mi guarida está cerca de aquí. Ni siquiera tenemos que entrar, con que no nos reconozcan por fuera de los muros vale.**  
\- **Ah... Entonces esta capucha...**  
-** Bueno, podían reconocer un par de orejas de zorro, ¿no crees?** -El tipo siguió caminando, ahora poniéndose las manos por detrás de la nuca. -**Además... No quería que te mojases.****  
**\- Oh... -****Miles asintió lentamente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a formársele en el rostro. Después de todo, las chicas de ayer tenían razón. Sonic era alucinante.

La guarida de Sonic era una puerta pequeña, escondida detrás de una enorme roca. Quedaba lejos de los muros de la ciudad que rodeaban todo, y lejos de la mansión de Robotnik. Aún así, si alguien los miraba podrían descubrir perfectamente el lugar. Por suerte no era el caso. Y es que Sonic era muy cuidadoso con estas cosas. Habían dado muchas vueltas antes de llegar al lugar.  
El chico retiró la roca, y llamó a la puerta con un código extraño que parecía formar una canción. Esperaron unos segundos en los que Sonic aprovechó para colocar la roca en su lugar desde dentro, quedándose a oscuras.  
\- **Bueno, Tails. ¿Listo para conocer al resto?**  
\- **Te he dicho que no me... Olvídalo.** -Suspiró el rubio. De todas formas, Tails no sonaba mal del todo tampoco...

¿Cómo podías pasar de adorar a una persona a temerla, incluso casi odiarla en menos de media mañana? Pues eso es lo que le había pasado a Miles con el Doctor Robotnik. Pero al hombre le era completamente indiferente. Lo único que le preocupaba es que ahora Sonic tenía otro aliado más, aunque fuese uno inútil. Otro de sus amiguitos que saldrían a dar la cara por él, mientras que una vez más, el niñato (que ya tenía que tener unos 17 años) volvía a salirse con la suya.  
Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente.  
\- **Experimento 323... -**El hombre sonrió, mientras intentaba encontrar la ficha del rubio. -**Ah... Miles Prower.**  
Y es que había aprendido la lección. Ahora los nuevos Híbridos llevaban chips localizadores implantados en la muñeca izquierda. Sólo necesitaba el código de este para mirarlo en su ordenador. Y ya lo tenía.

\- **¡Sonic!**  
En cuanto la puerta se abrió, un torbellino rosa se lanzó sobre los dos chicos. El más alto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar a la niña que había saltado como un muelle, pero Miles tuvo que comerse los achuchones que ofrecía la chica.  
\- **Agh... No puedo... Respirar...** -Murmuró el rubio, intentando zafarse mientras Sonic reía por lo bajo.  
\- **Venga Amy, deja al chico nuevo o lo vas a ahogar.**  
\- **... ¿Eh?** -La muchacha se separó de forma confusa, para encontrar al pequeño Niño-Zorro, que ahora tomaba oxígeno, agradecido. -**¿Chico nuevo...? Sonic. Te hemos dicho mil veces que no puedes traer más gente aquí.** -La tal Amy volvió a amenazar con abrazar al chico, y este se dio cuenta porque entró a la guarida corriendo, levantando el viento. -**¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!**  
Y Miles se quedó ahí de forma incómoda. Le daba algo de vergüenza entrar ahí como Pedro por su casa... Pero tampoco podía quedarse parado como un pasmarote, o pensarían que era un mueble viejo. ¡Sonic debería haberle presentado como es debido! Y no marcharse como si el tema no fuese con él.  
Aprovechó para sacudirse un poco, y quitarse la capucha, que empezaba a incomodar sus orejas.  
\- **¿Tails?** -Sonic se asomó con una toalla sobre el pelo, y sonriéndole de forma divertida. -**Venga pasa, que no muerden. Bueno... Al menos no todos.**  
-** A-Ah... ¡S-Si!****  
**En cuanto cruzó la puerta con Sonic delante, alguien le lanzó una toalla caliente a la cara, y sin poder apenas ver nada, esa misma persona le pasó la toalla por el pelo.  
-** De verdad Sonic... ¡Es sólo un niño! Además está todo mojado. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?** -La voz aguda que venía de sus espaldas le descolocó un poco.  
\- **Ya, ya, ya... No montes un drama, Sally. ¡Le he dejado mi capucha! Además, ya tiene...** -La toalla se levantó revelando el rostro confuso de Sonic, acercándose un poco. -**Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**  
\- **Tengo quince...** -Murmuró el chico tímidamente, la toalla volvió a caer sobre sus ojos.  
\- **¡Anda! ¡Tiene quince! ¡Toma ya!**  
\- **¿Quince?** -Una voz grave se sumó a la conversación. -**Sólo tiene un año menos que yo... Pero es tan...**  
\- **Pequeño.** -Confirmó Amy.  
\- **¿Seguro que tienes quince años, dulzura?** -Murmuró ahora de nuevo la voz femenina de la chica que le estaba secando el pelo.  
-** ¡S-Sí! ¡Tengo quince años!**  
\- **Vaya...**  
\- **Callaos de una vez, tampoco es tan pequeño, panda de exagerados.** -Soltó Sonic, y tras eso se oyó a alguien salir y entrar de la sala rápidamente. -**He traído ropa para Tails.**  
\- **Ah, ¿Te llamas Tails?** -Por fin le retiraron la toalla de la cabeza revelando a una chica castaña con ropa algo... apretada, en su opinión. Tenía orejas y una pequeña cola. Si el rubio hubiese tenido que adivinar, diría que era un Híbrido de ardilla o algo por el estilo.  
\- **M-me llamo... Uh bueno... Sí, me llamo Tails.** -Asintió lentamente.  
\- **¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Sonic? El niño está aterrado.** -La voz grave pertenecía a un tipo mucho más grande que él y que el mismo Sonic. Tenía el pelo rojo, y un poco largo. Daba miedo.  
\- **¡Oye! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!** -Todos miraban al aludido, que seguía intentando a esquivar a Amy. -**Ha sido Eggman el que ha intentado matarlo hace un rato. Yo lo he rescatado, listo.**  
\- **Oh dios, ¿Es eso cierto?** -Ahora era Tails el centro de atención de la sala.  
\- **Eh... Uh... S-Si...** -Murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo. Sonic no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.  
\- **Oye, ¿Sabíais que Tails es un experto en robótica?**  
\- **¡Anda!**  
-** B-bueno... No soy un experto...** -El rubio se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.  
\- **¿Qué tal si dejamos las presentaciones para más tarde?** -Sally le sonrió al chico, mientras utilizaba un tono maternal. -**Seguro que estas agotado, Tails. Te llevaré a una habitación y te prestaré un pijamas de Sonic.**  
\- **¡Oye!**  
\- **Y contigo, ya hablaremos luego, Sonic. **-El tono cambió a uno de amenaza, intimidando al líder, que miró hacía otro lado como si eso no fuese con él. -**Vamos pues.**

Mientras tanto, en la casa del Doctor Robotnik, o Eggman como era conocido por los amigos de Sonic, el hombre por fin había encontrado la forma de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba. La guarida de Sonic. Sin embargo, esto podía llevar unos días por culpa de la carga. Aunque era mejor esperar una semana que rastrear toda la ciudad en busca de algo que ni siquiera sabía si estaba ahí.  
\- **Cubot. Orbot. Quiero que enviéis a la ciudad un aviso. Si la policía ve a un Híbrido quiero que le pidan su Identificación Robotnik, y si no lo tienen que sean detenidos inmediatamente.**  
\- **Pero... Señor, esa orden ya esta dada y...**  
\- **¡PUES LA REPETIS!** -Gritó el hombre por toda la sala, asustando a sus dos Robots que salieron de allí sin decir nada más. -**Ese Zorro va a cometer el error de confiar en sus habilidades. Y cuando eso pase... Volverá aquí.** Aunque sea por la fuerza.  
\- **¿Planeas matarlo?** -Una voz vino de detrás del hombre, el cual no se molestó en girarse.  
\- **Planeo hacer algo mejor que eso...**

**-Vale, si. No debería haber traído al niño. ¡Pero iban a matarlo! Ah, y tenía un robot muy cuqui que quería usar para acabar conmigo. Fue muy gracioso.**  
\- **Todo eso está muy bien, Sonic. Pero Tails no tiene oportunidad con nosotros. Sólo acabará consiguiendo que lo maten igualmente.** -Soltó Sally, cruzándose de brazos. -**Además quien nos dice que esa pequeña bola de pelo temblorosa no es un espía.**  
\- **Uh... Eggman lo dice. Duh.** -Respondió el chico de pelo azul, rodando los ojos. -**¿No me has oído? IBAN A MATARLOOO.** -Sonic se cruzó de brazos. -**No quiero enviarlo a batallar de todos modos. Sólo vivirá aquí con nosotros, ¿vale? Nos hará robots graciosos, y nos puede cocinar y esas cosas.**  
Knuckles levantó la mano, como si estuviese en el Instituto, y Sally resopló como respuesta.  
\- **¿Sí, Knuckles? Puedes hablar.**  
\- **Yo... Estoy harto de cocinar y limpiar. -Dejó caer.**  
\- **¿Lo veeees? Es útil. Knuckles también quiere que se quede.**  
\- **Tampoco tiene donde ir...** -Murmuró Amy, apenada.  
\- **Está bien, está bien. Ganáis por mayoría.** -Sally suspiró derrotada. -**Pero sigo pensando que es mala idea...**

En la cama, Miles, o ahora conocido como Tails, se despertó de una pesadilla. Apenas podía recordar nada, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Habría jurado que soltó un grito al despertar, porque en un segundo Sonic estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación.  
\- **¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?**  
\- **L-Lo siento...** -El rubio dobló las mangas de la camiseta del pijamas, para que no le quedasen tan grandes, y se incorporó un poco. -**Lo siento, he tenido una pesadilla...**  
\- **Ah... No te disculpes por eso.** -Sonic sonrió un poco. -**Espera ahora vengo.**  
No tardó ni un segundo en salir de la habitación, pero si que pasó un minuto hasta que volvió con una bandeja, probablemente para no tirar lo que había encima. El chico se sentó al lado aún sonriendo, y le mostró el contenido.  
\- **Los demás han salido a comprar. Pero te he preparado algo para almorzar... Pensé que tendrías hambre.**  
\- **Oh. Muchas gracias.** -Por primera vez, Tails le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, mientras agarraba el plato de ensalada de patatas. Le dio un primer bocado, y se volvió a Sonic con expresión sorprendida. -**¡Esto está riquísimo! ¿De verdad lo has hecho tú?**  
\- **Oh, uh... Seh. No es tan difícil.** -Rió un poco. -**Si quieres puedo enseñarte...**  
\- **¿A preparar esto?** -Ahora habló con la boca llena.  
\- **No. Bueno, sí. Pero si quieres puedo enseñarte en general... Quiero decir. A hacer lo que quieras.** -El chico hizo una mueca. Esperaba que los demás le perdonasen por esto... -**Si quieres... Puedo enseñarte incluso a luchar.**  
Tails tragó, antes de volverse a Sonic de nuevo.  
\- **Creo que no sirvo para luchar...** -Murmuró, pasándose una mano por la nuca. -**Robotnik... Digo Eggman. Eggman tenía razón. Soy un inútil.**  
\- **¡No eres un inútil!** -Sonic frunció el ceño. -**El problema es que nunca lo has intentado.**  
\- **Si que lo he intentado.**  
\- **Bueno, pues no lo has intentado conmigo. **-El más alto le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Tails respondió con una pequeña sonrisita tímida.  
Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras el rubio seguía comiendo, y Sonic de vez en cuando le robaba una patata. Entonces, una pregunta invadió la mente del rubio.  
\- **Oye, Sonic... ¿Por qué siempre estas peleando con Eggman? Es que... ¿No os cansáis?**  
El aludido hizo una pose pensativa, mientras que Tails lo miraba con curiosidad.  
\- **Probablemente no te han contado toda la historia, ¿verdad?**  
\- **Um... Probablemente...** -Murmuró.  
\- **Para hacerlo corto. Esto que hace Eggman es ilegal. Ya sabes, combinar humanos y animales... Eggman invadió esta ciudad y se hizo con la vida de todas estas personas que viven en ella. Y yo... Bueno, quería escapar de la ciudad. Pero Eggman no me dejó, así que me enfadé y me escapé de su mansión. Me hice este refugio y... Creo que ya sabes lo demás.**  
\- **¿Y no puedes escapar ahora?** -Tails ladeó la cabeza.  
\- **¿Estás loco? Hay como un trillón de guardias y robots. No podemos escapar si no es con la autorización de Eggman.**  
-** Pero... Tú eres muy rápido y...**  
\- **Bueno, no era tan rápido antes... Y si ahora me fuera dejaría solos a los demás... Quiero que escapemos todos juntos.**  
El rubio asintió lentamente, dando otro bocado a su almuerzo.  
\- **¿Y qué harás cuando escapes?**  
\- **No lo se. Nunca lo he pensado.** -Sonic se tumbó en la cama. -**Probablemente vea el resto del mundo, ¿sabes? Tiene que ser guay... Puedes venir conmigo. Porque si viniese Amy sería una pesadilla.**  
Tails empezó a reír por la expresión de horror en el rostro del chico.  
\- **Está bien...**  
\- **¿Vendrás conmigo?** -Sonic sonrió, incorporándose de nuevo.  
\- **No... Bueno, si.** -Al rubio se le escapó otra risita. -**Quiero que... Me enseñes a luchar. Yo también quiero ayudar para que escapemos todos juntos.**  
Sonic sonrió ampliamente.  
\- **Genial.** -Luego se levantó. -**Voy a llevar esto a la cocina, y te traeré el postre.**  
\- **¿Postre?** -A Tails se le dibujó una expresión golosa en el rostro.  
\- **¿Alguna vez has probado la tarta de chocolate?**  
\- **¡Um! ¡Una vez!**  
\- **Pues tienes que probar esta. La de Knuckles es la mejor del universo.**  
Sonic se marchó por la puerta, dejando a Tails con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, un fuerte dolor en la muñeca le hizo soltar un quejido suave, mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo. No duró demasiado, pero si fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para que se preocupase.  
\- **Ouch...** -Murmuró mirándose la muñeca extrañado. No había ninguna herida, ni nada raro ahí... ¿Entonces...?  
\- **¡Y aquí está! La famosa tarta de chocolate.**  
El rubio sólo prestó atención a su muñeca un par de segundos antes de volver a levantar el rostro con una enorme sonrisa. Ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde...

Cream cosía su muñeco llamado Cheese. Había perdido un ojo, y ahora tenía que usar un botón que encontró en el suelo... Pero Miles siempre le decía que cuando eso ocurría, no pasaba nada, porque era como si hubiese sido mejorado. Realmente lo echaba de menos...  
\- **¿Lo habéis oído?** -La chica levantó sus orejas, y se acercó al comedor de las Mazmorras donde un grupo de chicas miraban un cartel. -**¡Ha sido Sonic! ¡Sonic se lo ha llevado!**  
\- **¿EN SERIO? Que suerte...** **Ojalá hubiese sido yo...**  
Cream se acercó y observó eso tan interesante de lo que todos hablaban. Era un cartel de busca y captura... Con el rostro de Miles en medio. Abajo se leía claramente _"_Miles Prower. SE BUSCA VIVO. Traer a Dr. Robotnik de inmediato_"_. La chica agarró con fuerza su peluche, como si le faltase la respiración.  
¡Su mejor amigo! ¡Su... Su hermano mayor! Sonic lo había atrapado y ahora lo tomaban como un delincuente. ¿Acaso no podían verlo? ¡Miles esta de rehén! ¡Miles... Estaba en peligro!


	3. Chapter 3

-** Tails, tráeme ese documento de ahí.**  
\- **¡En seguida, Sonic!**  
Sólo habían pasado tres días, y esos ya estaban tan unidos como hermanos. El pequeño rubio hacia caso de todo lo que le decía el "genial" Sonic sin rechistar en ningún momento. Cada hora que pasaban juntos, parecía que el niño lo admiraba más y más. No sólo porque fuese absolutamente alucinante, que lo era, si no porque era el único que apreciaba su ayuda, y no lo hacía sentir como un completo inútil. Y nadie jamás lo había tratado de esa forma.  
Aunque podía parecer bonito, a los ojos del resto de los amigos de Sonic no lo era para nada. Amy cada día le pillaba más asco a Tails, simplemente por el hecho de que le robaba tiempo con su querido Sonic. Tiempo en el que podrían estar acurrucaditos o trabajando juntos. ¡Qué rabia! ¡Maldito crio! Sally por su parte, seguía sospechando del niño-zorro. No le parecía normal que en un par de días pasase del bando de Eggman al suyo sin rechistar. Sospechoso. Y luego estaba Knuckles... Que simplemente estaba preocupado. Y no por Sonic, si no por el mismo Tails. Según él era completamente adorable, y por eso mismo alguien acabaría haciéndole verdadero daño. Pero como siempre, nadie le hizo el menor caso.  
¡Encima el maldito erizo los había mentido! Tails no ayudaba con nada de la casa. Y no porque no quisiese. Es más, se ofreció a hacer cosas un montón de veces. Sin embargo, cuando alguien le dejaba hacerlo a él venía Sonic corriendo a pedirle otra cosa completamente distinta y absurda. Por ejemplo, cuando Tails acabó de almorzar y se levantó diciendo que quería lavar los platos, Sonic saltó con que eso lo tenía que hacer Knuckles, porque el rubio lo tenía que ayudar a contar los planos de robots que tenían. ¡Tenían literalmente tres! ¿Necesitas dos personas para contar tres planos? ¡Pues no!  
-** Oye, Tails. ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?** -Preguntó Knuckles mientras salía de su habitación con un delantal. -**Tengo que limpiar debajo de la cama. ¿Qué tal si la levantó y tú la recoges?**  
\- **¡Vale!** -Asintió con fuerza él, empezando a caminar hacia el lugar. Una vez más Sonic lo interrumpió, tirando de su brazo.  
\- **¡No puede ser, Knux! Tails y yo vamos a ir a comprar. Nos hemos quedado sin nada.**  
\- **Fuimos a comprar hace un par de días... ¿Ya se ha gastado todo?** -Preguntó Sally, extrañada.  
\- **Um... Eso parece. Es que Tails es un tragón.** -Sonic sacó la lengua, mientras Tails fruncía el ceño, ofendido.  
\- **¡Pero si tu eres el que siempre está comiendo!**  
\- **Hahaha. No te enfades, chaval. Que es broma.**  
\- **Igualmente... Deberías llevarte a Knuckles. Tails no te será de mucha utilidad, ¿verdad?**  
Sonic suspiró exageradamente, mientras se encorvaba agarrando al chico por los hombros.  
\- **Saaallyyyyy... No quiero ir con Knuuuuuckles. Tails y yo vamos bieeeen.**  
\- **Ouch, Ouch, Ouch.** -El rubio se deshizo del agarre poniéndose derecho. -**Pero Sally tiene razón, Sonic... Si traemos muchas cosas y hay que escapar yo no soy el más adecuado.**  
\- **Silencio. Yo mando y digo que se viene Tails. Punto.**  
Y no había nada más que decir, porque Sonic salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Tails suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente, mientras que la chica le dedicaba una mirada sospechosa. No. No se fiaba ni un pelo.

\- **A ver... Sip. Esta gorra y...**  
Sonic ya había elegido su propia ropa para pasar desapercibido. La que siempre usaba para entrar en la ciudad, vamos. Pero ahora estaba el problema de Tails y sus dos enormes colas. ¿Que por qué insistía tanto en llevarse al rubio? Era obvio. Quería enseñarle la ciudad. Además así también podría empezar sus clases clandestinas para enseñar a Tails a convertirse en todo un luchador. Seguro que cuando acabasen el resto agradecería su esfuerzo.  
\- **Sonic...**  
Sin llamar a la puerta, un tipo alto y pelirrojo se coló en la habitación, cerrando tras de si. El niño erizo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle a la cara. Estaba demasiado ocupado.  
\- **Se llama antes de entrar, Knux.**  
\- **Sólo quería hacerte saber que se lo que tramas.**  
\- **¿Um? No te entiendo.** -El chico siguió eligiendo ropa sin prestarle mucha atención a su molesto amigo. -**Lo que tramo es ir a la ciudad a comprar. ¿Qué hay de sospechoso en eso?**  
Knuckles suspiró.  
\- **Por favor, Sonic. Este niño me cae bien, ¿vale? No le hagas un "**_**Amy Rose**_**".**  
\- **Oh dios mío.** -Sonic se unió al suspiró, sólo que de forma exagerada. -**Me vas a hacer preguntar, ¿verdad?**  
\- **...**  
\- **Está bieeeen. Dime, Knuckles. ¿Qué es hacerle un "**_**Amy Rose**_**"?****  
**-** Pues es prestarle atención hasta que te aburras, y lo dejes tirado y colado por ti.****  
**\- **No voy a hacerle un "**_**Amy Rose**_**", pft.** -Sacó una sudadera con capucha de su armario. -**A mi también me cae bien Tails, ¿sabes? Además no está "**_**colado por mi**_**".**  
\- **Oh por favor.** -Knuckles soltó un bufido, y se puso de rodillas empezando a imitar a Tails, con un tono exageradamente agudo. -**¡Sonic, Sonic! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! ¡Sonic, Sonic! ¡Hoy he encontrado piezas para un nuevo robot!**  
\- **Oh, cállate. No te metas con él.**  
Entonces la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta.  
\- **¡Oh! ¡Perdón!** -La puerta se cerró. Alguien llamó un par de veces, y volvió a abrirse. -**¡Sonic, Sonic! Amy dice que nos ha hecho una lista para la compra.**  
Knuckles ahogó una risita a lo que Sonic le lanzó una camiseta de mangas cortas.  
\- **Eso es genial, Tails. Estoy buscándote algo de ropa... ¿Qué tal si me esperas en tu habitación?**  
\- **¡Vale!**  
En cuanto la puerta se cerró nuevamente Knuckles y Sonic se miraron unos momentos en silencio, antes de hablar los dos a la vez.  
\- **Está colado por ti.**  
\- **No está colado por mi.  
**Sonic suspiró tirándole otra camiseta.  
\- **Ya que estás aquí, se útil y dime que color le pega a Tails. ¿Azul o Verde?**  
\- **¿Qué más da si pega o no?**  
\- **Ah... No tienes ni idea de estás cosas.**  
\- **¿Que no tengo... idea? ¡Tú si que no tienes idea!** -El tipo alto se levantó molesto, mientras tiraba algunas cosas que había preparado Sonic al suelo. -**¿En serio? ¿Rojo y rosa? ¡Ugh! Además es obvio que a Tails le va el color cobalto. Haría resaltar sus ojos.**  
Sonic se quedó en silencio, mientras Knuckles se apoderaba de su armario de ropa mayoritariamente robada. Este tipo... Era un experto de moda.  
\- **Sonic. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Tráeme una aguja. Vamos a ajustar esta mierda para el cuerpo de Tails.**  
-** Ah... Uh... En seguida.**

Knuckles no podía estar más orgulloso de su trabajo... Pero el estúpido erizo tenía que llevarse el mérito, por supuesto. Porque eso afectaría a su reputación con las otras dos chicas.  
\- **Vaya, Sonic... No sabía que tenías estilo para estas cosas.** -Sonrió Sally de forma divertida.  
Al final, el rubio llevó una sudadera de color azul, con capucha de gato. Sacaron el relleno de las orejas para que cupiesen las de Tails. Así nadie tendría que sospechar de nada. Después, unos pantalones negros lo suficientemente anchos como para que pudiesen meter ambas colas (que tampoco eran muy grandes, sólo muy mulliditas). Se aseguraron de colocarle fijador para que no hiciesen mucho bulto y ahora apenas se notaban.  
Sonic por su parte... Iba como siempre. Es decir, una gorra roja y negra. Una camiseta con una chaqueta negra por encima y unos pantalones vaqueros.  
\- **¡Me gusta esta ropa!** -Soltó Tails, moviendo los brazos para que las mangas anchas dieran vueltas.  
\- **Bien, bien. Aquí tenéis la lista.** -Amy les dio el papel con una mueca. -**Y el dinero... Oye, Sonic. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acom...**  
\- **¡Adiós a todos!** -Muy tarde. El erizo ya había salido corriendo con Tails por detrás.  
\- **pañe...?**  
Sally ignoró la tristeza de la chica rosa que estaba a su lado. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando sospechosamente la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Si le pasaba algo a Sonic, juró que nunca se lo perdonaría a ese Zorro.

\- **Doctor Robotnik... Eh... Señor...**  
Cubot intentó despertar a su jefe sin recibir ningún tipo de castigo o grito. Con la mirada pidió ayuda a su compañero robot Orbot.  
\- **Doctor...**  
\- **¿QUÉ QUEREIS? ¿NO VEIS QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO?**  
Los dos robots, temerosos señalaron la pantalla y se marcharon corriendo de ahí. El hombre suspiró con molestia y observó ese chisme. Entonces en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa macabra.  
\- **Vaya... Así que... Están en la ciudad.**  
\- **¿Quiere que me encargue?** -De nuevo una voz provino de las sombras.  
\- **Sí. Pero no los atrapes. Deja que los ciudadanos se lleven el mérito.** -Robotnik hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. -**Si no lo consiguen tráemelo antes de esta noche.**  
-** Sí, señor.**  
-** Quiero a ese Zorro en mi poder.** -El hombre se giró en su silla. -**Cuento contigo... Shadow.**

Al principio Tails estaba hecho una bola de nervios, pero en cuanto acabaron las compras en la ciudad sin que nadie los mirase siquiera, se relajó mucho más. Suspiró con alivio y empezó a disfrutar como le había dicho Sonic que hiciese, fijándose en todo. Los ciudadanos de ahí no se veían muy contentos a decir verdad. Era como si todo estuviese pintado de gris en sus vidas. Además, más que una ciudad, visto por dentro ese sitio se veía como un pueblo de cuento. Las casas eran bajitas, y los comercios estaban todos en una plaza llamaba "Plaza del Mercado". Todo muy soso en la opinión de Tails.  
\- **Oye... Tengo una pregunta.** -Susurró el rubio, llamando la atención de Sonic.  
\- **Ummm. Pues pregunta.** -Soltó una risita él como respuesta. Tails miró alrededor antes de hablar. Como si fuese un súper-espía o algo así.  
\- **¿Por qué tienen tanto asco a los Híbridos esta gente?** -Soltó rápidamente. -**Dijiste que también les caen mal los de Eggman...**  
\- **Ah, eso.** -Sonic se encogió de hombros. -**Ellos dicen que no tenemos sentimientos. Que sólo somos otro tipo de robots artificiales creados por Eggman, y les molesta que los tratemos como iguales.**  
\- **¡Eso es una tontería!** -Tails frunció el ceño.  
\- **Hahahaha. ¿En serio te has enfadado por eso?**  
-** ¡Por supuesto!** -El rubio se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido. -**Si que tenemos sentimientos.**  
\- **Um... No se...** -Sonic lo miró directamente dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa provocadora. -**¿Tu sientes cosas, Tails?**  
No podía encontrar la razón. Tal vez fue por como lo dijo Sonic, o tal vez por como lo había interpretado su subconsciente, pero el rostro pálido y pecoso de Tails se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos. Sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse por la... ¿Vergüenza? Y tuvo que cubrirse la cara rápidamente, levantando las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos.  
\- **¡Sí! ¡Ahora mismo siento enfado!**  
-** ¿Ah? ¿Te pones rojo de enfado?** -Empezó a reír, Sonic, haciéndole inflar las mejillas.  
\- **¡Cállate! ¡No estoy rojo!**  
\- **¡Hahahaha! ¡Ahora lo estás más aún!**  
\- **¡No es cierto!**  
La risa escandalosa de Sonic se vio interrumpida repentinamente, porque Tails acababa de caer de culo por culpa de un golpe con un tipo extraño. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a ese tío que de qué iba, y mil amenazas sobre tirar a su amigo al suelo. Pero no lo hizo, porque amablemente ayudó al rubio a levantarse y recoger su compra.  
-** ¿Estás bien?** -Preguntó.  
\- **Ah, yo... Si...** -Tails se frotó el trasero, dolorido, sin mirar al tipo que aún agarraba su muñeca. -**Gracias. Eh, esto. ¡Perdón!**  
\- **Tranquilo, debería pedir yo las disculpas.** -El rubio levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa, sólo para palidecer al instante. Sonic pareció notarlo al instante, porque soltó el agarre de ese tipo de forma brusca.  
-** T-t... T-Tu...** -Era como si apenas pudiese pronunciar palabra. Y lo había reconocido. Estaba claro que lo había reconocido, porque le estaba dedicando esa mirada de "se quien eres". A pesar de estar completamente serio.  
\- **Tails, ¿Estás bien?** -Sonic lo miró preocupado.  
\- **¿Tails? ¿Así te llaman ahora?** -El tipo moreno de la capucha soltó un bufido. -**Y tú debes de ser... Esa monstruosidad.**  
No tardó en entender que se trataba de un Hibrido de Eggman. Uno que Tails al parecer conocía y temía. Y uno que los había reconocido de alguna forma. Debía haberlos estado siguiendo desde hace un rato para encontrar su oportunidad.  
-** Tranquilo. No vengo a llevarte a ti.** -Shadow ladeó la cabeza. -**Al menos no hoy... Quiero llevármelo a él. **-Señaló directamente al rubio que seguía completamente paralizado por el miedo. Levantó el brazo, y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tirarle la capucha de un manotazo. La gente de alrededor empezó a acercarse, y a comentar sobre "ese chico de los carteles".  
\- **Ni de broma.** -Soltó Sonic, agarrando por la muñeca a Tails en el caso de que a alguien se le ocurriese tirar de él. -**Como si fuese a dejar que lo hicieses.**  
No sabía quien era este tío, que parecía su copia. Y no sabía que había hecho para que Tails le tuviese tantísimo pavor. Pero si que sabía que no iba a permitir que se llevase a su nuevo mejor amigo con él para que lo Zombificaran. O mataran. O lo que sea. Tiró las compras al suelo, y como parecía que Tails no iba a moverse pues lo agarró de nuevo en brazos y tiró sus bolsas. Tenían que salir de ahí en seguida.

Le daba algo de rabia el haber desperdiciado ese dinero que tanto le había costar robar de la casa de Eggman. Pero siempre podía servirse otra vez, cuando quisiera. Lo preocupante era que ya no podría volver a la ciudad hasta al menos un par de días. Sabía que aún tenían las reservas de emergencia, asi que en unas malas podían tirar de ellas y reponerlas pronto. Por lo demás no había mucho problema.  
En vez de ir a la guarida directamente, decidió entrar al enorme bosque que había cerca de la casa de Eggman. Ahí podría despistar a ese cabrón.  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente adentro se paró detrás de un árbol, y colocó cuidadosamente al rubio en el suelo que seguia temblando como un flan. La única diferencia es que ahora habían a empezado a formarsele enormes lágrimas en sus ojos azules.  
\- **Menos mal que lo hemos despistado...** -Sonrió Sonic para intentar animarlo. Verlo con esa expresión sólo hacía que sintiese un pinchazo en el hígado... O por ahí. -**Venga, no llores. Ya está. Ya hemos escapado.**  
\- **N-No hemos escapado...** -Soltó con voz quebradiza el niño, mirando al suelo. Acababa de descubrirlo. -**Ellos sabrán donde estoy siempre.**  
\- **¿Huh? ¿Qué dices?**  
Tails se levantó la manga izquierda, e investigó su muñeca en busca de algo que pareció no encontrar, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rebosarle en los ojos.  
\- **Estoy seguro... De que tengo que tener... Algo.** -Murmuró. -**Me lleva doliendo unos dias... Debe ser un chip localizador.**  
El más alto levantó una ceja, mientras Tails miraba hacia el suelo en busca de un palo o algo parecido. Cuando se agachó a coger uno, Sonic lo agarró de las muñecas.  
\- **¿Estás loco? No vas a rajarte la muñeca con un palo del Bosque sólo por una teoria que no acabo de pillar.** -Podía notar la respiración agitada de Tails, y suspiró.  
\- **Entonces sacalo tú.**  
\- **Imposible.**  
\- **Entonces me iré con ellos.**  
**\- No te dejaré.**  
\- **Entonces... Tienes que dejarme en el Bosque.**  
\- **Eso es lo mismo de antes.** -Sonic se pasó una mano por la frente. -**No te voy a dejar tirado.**  
\- **¿No lo entiendes?** -Tails se deshizo del agarre y apretó los puños bajo esas enormes mangas, mientras más lágrimas caian por su rostro. Esta vez no eran por el miedo que le tenía a ese tipo, eso pudo notarlo Sonic. -**Si sigues conmigo te encontraran siempre y... Quien sabe si ya saben donde está la guarida. Si sigues conmigo te van a matar. Además venian por mi, ¿verdad? Si me voy con ellos salimos todos ganando.**  
\- **Tails...**  
\- **El niño tiene razón.** -Los dos dieron un brinco al ver detrás del rubio a ese tipo de antes. -**Entreganoslo, y saldreis ganando.**  
Sonic entrecerró los ojos. No iba a dejar que se llevasen a Tails eso estaba más que claro. Pero tampoco podía dejar que atrapasen a los demás. ¿Qué podía hacer...? ¿Qué podía hacer?  
\- **De todas formas... No se por qué quieres quedarte con un... Inútil como este.  
**Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.**  
**

Knuckles leía un libro con sus gafas de cerca, mientras los minutos pasaban en el salón de la guarida.  
-** Tails y Sonic llevan mucho rato fuera...** -Empezó Amy. Knuckles levantó la mirada de su lectura. -**Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.**  
\- **Tranquila, estoy seguro de que se las están apañando bien.**  
En cuanto acabó de pronunciar la oración se oyó un golpe retumbar por toda la guarida. El de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Seguido de esto, una voz aguda, una mezcla de quejidos y lloriqueos y por último la voz de Sonic que parecía alterado.  
\- **KNUCKLES. TE NECESITAMOS.**  
Tanto Knuckles como Amy y Sally corrieron a la entrada para encontrar el panorama.  
\- **OH DIOS. ¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo a Tails?** -Gritó Sally, asustada, viendo la sangre brotar de su muñeca mientras el rubio hundía su cara en el pecho de Sonic. Intentaba ignorar el dolor, o al menos callar su llanto. Pero ninguno parecía funcionar muy bien.  
\- **¿Y la compra?** -Todos miraron a Amy, que parecía la menos histérica del grupo.  
\- **Hemos tenido... Unos problemitas.**


	4. Chapter 4

\- **De todas formas... No se por qué quieres quedarte con un... Inútil como este.****  
**Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sonic se puso al lado del encapuchado con expresión furiosa. Y es que no iba a aceptar que nadie, especialmente este capullo, hiciese llorar al pequeño rubio. Se puso en frente de él, cara a cara y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio la cual le fue devuelta.  
-** Retira lo que has dicho y discúlpate con Tails ahora mismo.****  
**El moreno soltó un bufido lo cual simplemente enfadó aún más a Sonic.  
\- **No tengo porque retractarme de algo que es cierto. Tal y como es ahora, este niño no es más que chatarra.**  
\- **Pft. Al menos él es original.** -Repasó de arriba a abajo al moreno. -**Sólo eres una copia de mi, ¿verdad? Una mal hecha, al parecer.**  
El tipo ahora parecía haberse cabreado. Levantó el brazo y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Sonic, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Tails que había permanecido ahí callado, salió de su trance, y se acercó corriendo a su amigo aún más horrorizado.  
\- **¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?** -El rubio apretó los dientes.  
\- **No me importa que me hayan enviado por este enano, si tengo que matarte lo haré.** -El tono monótono del moreno ahora parecía un poco más alterado.  
\- **¡Cállate de una vez, Shadow!** -Se atrevió a gritarle, mientras que ayudaba a Sonic a levantarse. -**¿Estás bien...?**  
\- **Ugh...** -El niño Erizo parecía dispuesto a ir para pegarle una tunda al tal Shadow, pero Tails lo agarró por el brazo.  
\- **Vale ya, Sonic. Por favor, vámonos.**  
\- **No importa donde vayáis...** -El moreno sacó un aparato parecido a una radio de su bolsillo, y apretó el botón. -**Sabremos donde estás.**  
El dolor empezó a apoderarse de la muñeca de Tails, sólo que ahora era mucho más fuerte. Se soltó del brazo de Sonic, por agarrarse la zona dolorida mientras caía de rodillas. Al moreno se le dibujo una macabra sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el rubio empezaba a gritar.  
\- **¡Tails!** -Sonic empezó a ponerse nervioso, mientras relacionaba todo en su cabeza. Hizo el intento de acercarse a Shadow, pero este habló primero.  
\- **Si te acercas aumentaré la dosis.** -Soltó de nuevo con ese tono tranquilo y monótono.  
Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Encima los horribles gritos de Tails no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Eso fue... Hasta que encontró una roca afilada en el suelo.  
\- **¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme eso a la cara?** -Shadow bufó, mientras se preparaba para llevar el dispositivo al límite.  
\- **No. Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso.**  
Al principio no entendió porque se arrodilló a la altura de Tails con la roca en mano, pero en cuanto la levantó todo le quedó claro. Este tío estaba como una cabra. Se suponía que debía irse para proteger a los suyos. Entonces... ¿Por qué perdía tiempo en rajar la muñeca de Miles sólo para sacarle el estúpido chip?  
Shadow se quedó pensando, hasta que los gritos se callaron, volviéndose unos simples quejidos y lloriqueos.  
\- **Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.** -Sonic no dejó de repetir esto, mientras agarraba al rubio en brazos. -**Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.**  
No tuvo tiempo para detenerlos, porque el erizo, después de dedicarle una horrible mirada de odio salió de allí corriendo. Podría haberlos seguido con facilidad... Pero por algún motivo simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando el dispositivo minúsculo cubierto de sangre, y pisoteado. Pensando... ¿Qué tenía Miles para que el equipo de Sonic se preocupase en mantenerlo? Eso sólo le decía que tendrían que esforzarse aún más en ir a por él. Tal vez no era tan inútil como parecía...

* * *

\- **Listo...** -Sally acabó de ponerle agua oxigenada a la magulladura que tenía Sonic en la barbilla. El chico simplemente asintió como respuesta, aún con la vista posada en el rubio que dormía tranquilamente en su cama. -**Sonic... Deberíamos hablar.**  
El chico hizo un gesto con la mano que significaba "No me importa lo que tengas que decir, vete". Ella suspiró, y se puso en medio del campo de visión de su líder. Sonic bufó con molestia mirando hacia el rostro de la chica que era una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.  
\- **Ahora.**  
\- **Habla entonces.** -Fue lo único que dijo él, moviendo su silla para poder volver a comprobar que Tails estaba sano y salvo.  
\- **Todo este tema se te esta yendo de las manos...** -Sally se sentó en la cama, al lado del rubio. -**Sigo pensando que Tails es un espía de Eggman.**  
\- **Tenía un chip en su brazo. Me pidió que le rajase la muñeca para sacarlo.** -Soltó Sonic con enfado. -**¿Te parece eso sospechoso?**  
-** Pues... Si, la verdad.**  
El silencio invadió la habitación como hace unos momentos. Todo lo que se podía oír era la tranquila respiración de Tails, y la agitada de Sonic.  
\- **Los demás hemos estado hablando...** -Empezó la chica de nuevo. Sin rodeos. -**Pensamos que deberíamos entregarlo a Eggman.**  
\- **Pensáis mal. ¿Algo más?**  
La chica soltó un suspiro molesto. Maldito cabezota. Era imposible razonar con este tío.  
\- **¿Sabes, Sonic? Arriesgue mi vida el día en el que acepte venir contigo a este sitio. Y todo este tiempo he pensado que lo hacía por una causa.** -Él se quedó en silencio. -**No quiero tirar todo por la borda por culpa de tu último capricho.**  
\- **Bien. Puedes marcharte si quieres.**  
Sally abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, y sólo fue entonces cuando Sonic le dedicó su mirada. Se veía cansado, agotado más bien. Probablemente no había dormido en toda la noche para ver como estaba el niño que aún dormía.  
\- **¿Quieres que... me marche?**  
Sonic se pasó una mano por la frente.  
\- **No, Sally... Ugh. Lo siento, no quería decir eso...**  
\- **Bien, Sonic.** -La chica se acercó a la puerta. -**Tienes que elegir. O él, o nosotros. Tienes tres días.**  
Y con esto se marchó dando un portazo. El chico soltó un quejido, resbalándose en la silla. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil de pronto? Sonic volvió sus ojos una vez más al rostro pecoso y tranquilo de Tails. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que al menos estaba bien. Agarró suavemente la mano vendada del chico y entrelazó sus dedos.  
\- **Yo confío en ti, Tails. Los haré entrar en razón.** -Sonrió con un bostezo, empezando a entrarle sueño de nuevo. -**Ya verás... Que todo se arregla.**

\- **Señor... Una niña insiste en verle.**  
Eggman, que le estaba gritando a Shadow se volvió a Cubot con expresión iracunda. El robot se escondió detrás de su compañero Orbot, que fue el que habló esta vez de forma temerosa.  
\- **E-Ella... Dice que sabe como encontrar al Niño... A Miles...**  
El Doctor suspiró, y con un gesto de cabeza le ordenó al erizo negro que se marchase.  
\- **Que entre.**  
En cuanto dijo esto, por la puerta cruzó una niña pequeña, de unos diez años, con el pelo de color crema y don largas orejas de conejo saliendo de estas. La pequeña se veía nerviosa, incluso asustada, abrazando un peluche celeste. El hombre le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, y ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco.  
\- **¡D-Doctor Robotnik! D-Digo... Eh...**  
\- **Robotnik está bien.** -Ordenó con la mano a sus robots que se fueran. -**Dime, pequeña...**  
\- **Cream.**  
\- **Cream. ¿Tú sabes como encontrar a Miles?**  
\- **¡S-Si! Miles es como mi hermano mayor y quiero rescatarlo de Sonic... Puedo rastrear su olor, es fácil. Lo he hecho otras veces en las mazmorras.**  
\- **Claro. Por eso lo estamos buscando. Al parecer Sonic le ha hecho cosas horribles...** -El Doctor hizo una mueca exagerada.  
\- **¡Oh, no!**  
\- **Oh, si...** -El hombre sonrió. -**Pero ahora te tenemos a ti, ¿verdad? Shadow.**  
Cream abrazó su peluche cuando vio entrar a un niño con el pelo negro y cara de pocos amigos.  
\- **¿Si, Señor?**  
\- **Lleva a la pequeña Cream con su nueva compañera, Rouge. Ella te acompañará para buscar al Zo... Digo, a Miles esta tarde.**  
\- **Si, Señor.**  
La pequeña conejita sonrió ampliamente. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Iba a salvar a Miles!

Tails abrió los ojos lentamente. El sol se colaba por la excusa de ventana que tenían en la guarida, por lo que el rubio supuso que debía ser mediodía por lo menos. Se estiró un poco, y notó un agudo dolor en la muñeca izquierda. Examinó el vendaje limpio que llevaba e hizo una mueca de disgusto absoluto. ¿Y esto...? Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado. Oh dios. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Su memoria sólo llegaba hasta cuando llegaron a la guarida y... Nada. ¿Se había desmayado en ese momento? Más importante, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? ¿Y dónde estaban todos?  
Examinando la habitación se dio cuenta que se trataba de la de Sonic, que es donde había dormido estos últimos días. Se incorporó, y pisó el suelo con los pies descalzos. Estaba frío, por lo que esperó unos minutos para levantarse. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y fue entonces cuando Amy entró con un botiquín.  
\- **Ah, Tails... Te has despertado.** -A la chica se le formó una expresión de horror en el rostro. -**Esto es malo...**  
\- **¿Amy? ¿Qué pasa?** -El rubio ladeó la cabeza, confuso.  
-** Escucha, Tails. Tú me caes bien, ¿vale? Por eso... Voy a ayudarte a escapar.** -La pelirrosa miró hacia afuera, y luego cerró la puerta.  
\- **¿A escapar? No entiendo... ¿A escapar de donde?**  
\- **¡De aquí! Ah, claro... Tú no lo sabes, ¿verdad?** -La chica empezó a buscar la ropa del rubio. Una camiseta blanca, algunas correas marrones y unos pantalones cortos de color beige. A veces usaba Googles, por lo que ella los sacó también. -**¿Recuerdas el accidente?**  
\- **Uh... Eso creo...**  
\- **Bueno, Sonic se ha enfadado mucho. Ya sabes, por ponernos en peligro y eso...**  
El rubio notó su corazón dar un vuelto. ¿Sonic se había enfadado...? ¿Con él? No quería que se enfadase... Sonic era el único que lo entendía, y si ahora lo odiaba iba a quedarse solo de nuevo.  
\- **Y-yo... Yo no pretendía...**  
\- **Lo se. Pero ha convencido a los demás con que debemos... Ya sabes...** -La chica suspiró. -**Acabar contigo... Para que no te tenga Eggman como aliado, pero para que tampoco nos molestes.**  
-** ¿Sonic ha dicho eso?** -A Tails se le dibujo una expresión de horror en el rostro, mientras se ponía la ropa. -**¡Es horrible!**  
\- **Lo se...** -Amy lo agarró de ambas manos. -**Tu única oportunidad es ahora huir de aquí, y buscar ayuda de Eggman. Yo no debería decir esto... Pero es tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir.**  
-** P-Pero yo...**  
\- **Se lo que vas a decir. Que seremos enemigos. Pero es la única manera.** -La chica soltó un suspiro dramático.  
\- **Iba a decir que quería hablar con Sonic...** -Murmuró Tails.  
\- **¡No! ¡Te matará!**  
\- **Tal vez... Sólo estaba enfadado y...** -El chico estaba punto de llorar. -**A lo mejor lo dijo en caliente y...**  
\- **Tails. Me han enviado a ponerte esto.** -La pelirrosa abrió su botiquín. Y sacó una jeringuilla con un líquido verde. -**Te quieren muerto.**  
El rubio se sentó en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza. Sonic... Hasta Sonic pensaba que era un estorbo. ¿Acaso no era útil para nadie ni para nada? Vio como las lágrimas caían de su rostro al suelo. Entonces... ¿Por qué lo había rescatado? ¿Se había arrepentido de hacerlo? Todo era tan confuso. Le dolía tanto que Sonic pensase eso de él.  
\- **No llores, Tails...** -Amy se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo por los hombros. -**Es... Para el bien de todos, ¿sabes?**  
El chico asintió lentamente.  
\- **Amy... ¿Puedo contarte algo?**  
\- **Claro, cielo. Lo que quieras.**  
-** Yo... E-Es que... Había empezado a... A... **-El rubio no podía apenas decir algo con sentido por culpa de las lágrimas. -**No... Que... Espero que salgáis todos de la ciudad con vida.**  
-** Muchas gracias, Tails.** -La chica sonrió. -**Vamos, te ayudaré a cruzar la puerta.**  
_"Había empezado a sentir algo por Sonic"._

En cuanto Tails cruzó la puerta al exterior, después de agradecer a Amy, Sally y Knuckles salieron de sus escondites.  
\- **¿En serio...? ¿Esta es la mejor opción?** -Suspiró el pelirrojo.  
\- **No hay otra. Si ese niño sigue aquí conseguirá matarnos a todos.** -La castaña suspiró, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Amy. -**Lo has hecho genial.**  
\- **¡Gracias! Yo creo que valgo para actriz.**  
\- **¿Y ahora?** -Knuckles se cruzó de brazos. -**Estaba cansado, pero no creo que duerma más de tres horas.** -Señaló con la cabeza a la puerta de su habitación, donde reposaba Sonic.  
\- **Preparad la nota de huida, y en un par de horas lo avisamos.**  
-** Entendido.**

Cream iba olisqueando el bosque, mientras Shadow la seguía por detrás con una pequeña mueca. El chico suspiró con molestia, mientras que ella iba con una sonrisa.  
\- **¡Está cerca!** -Declaró. El moreno rodó los ojos.  
\- **Por aquí es donde escaparon ayer... ¿No crees que estas oliendo un rastro antiguo?** -Preguntó, mientras la conejita fruncía el ceño, ofendida.  
\- **¡No! ¡Definitivamente Miles está cerca!**  
Oyeron unas pisadas acercarse corriendo, y lo primero que hizo Shadow fue esconderse. Se le olvidó que venía acompañado, y la niña quedó en medio del bosque completamente sola, en espera de lo que venía hacia ellos.  
-** Oops...** -Murmuró.  
Eggman lo iba a matar si perdía a esta niña. Salió de su escondite, para agarrarla, pero era muy tarde. Alguien había chocado con Cream cayendo los dos al suelo, y él estaba ahí en medio presenciando la escena. - **Ouch...** -Soltó una voz conocida.  
La niña, esperanzada levantó sus ojos marrones para encontrarse con ese rostro pecoso, cubierto por el pelo dorado que tanto le gustaba. No pudo evitar soltar un grito.  
\- **¡MILES!** -Y con esto se lanzó encima.  
\- **¡C-Cream!** -El niño Zorro que parecía haber estado llorando hizo lo posible por agarrarla.  
\- **Oh, no. Estas herido.** -Señaló su muñeca.  
\- **Ah... Haha... No es nada.** -Tails sonrió con tristeza, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a su amiga.  
\- **Hemos venido a rescatarte de Sonic. ¡Ahora podrás unirte al ejército del Doctor!**  
El rubio levantó la vista hacia Shadow que permanecía serio, mirándolo directamente.  
\- **¿Que haces aquí?** -Soltó.  
\- **He... He escapado.** -Tails se levantó con su amiga en brazos aún, y se dirigió hacia el moreno. -**Sonic... Él... Ha intentado matarme.**  
El erizo negro abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué iba a matarlo después de lo que pasó ante sus ojos? ¿Qué le había dado al enemigo de su jefe para acabar con la vida de este niño? ¿Acaso ya no era útil? Eso último no podía juzgarlo él, si no Robotnik.  
\- **Entonces vendrás con nosotros.** -No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Tails asintió en silencio con rostro serio.  
\- **Ah, pero...** -El chico dejó a la conejita en el suelo, y se acercó a Shadow. Después ante la mirada sorprendida de Cream le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla al moreno. No fue suficiente como para tirarlo, pero si para herirlo levemente. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos. -**Esto es por lo que le hiciste.** -Escupió con asco.  
No sabía por qué vengaba a alguien que intentó matarlo... Pero debía hacerlo.  
Shadow no se defendió. Por algún motivo sintió que era justo. Y tras esto, los tres caminaron de vuelta a la casa de Robotnik, en espera de lo que sea que le iban a hacer a Tails.

\- **¡SONIC! ¡ES HORRIBLE!**  
El erizo abrió sus ojos verdes con pereza.  
\- **Mmmgh... ¿Qué es lo horrible, Amy? ¿Se te acabó el pintauñas?** -Bostezó, pero la chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza.  
\- **Es... Es Tails.**  
Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que Sonic le prestara toda su atención.  
\- **¿Qué le ha pasado?** -La chica se vio nerviosa de pronto. A pesar de estar actuando... No podía evitar sentir lástima por el tono preocupado de Sonic. -**¡Habla!**  
\- **T-Toma.**  
Dicho esto le dio una carta que tenía muchas faltas de ortografía, y escrita en una letra irregular con bolígrafo naranja. El erizo sintió como el mundo se le venía encima.


	5. Chapter 5

Una muchacha de cabellos blancos le curaba una herida en la barbilla de Shadow, suspiró con una enorme sonrisa, como si disfrutase de todo esto. El moreno se apartó con molestia, en cuanto ella acabó a lo que le respondió con un pucherito fingido.  
\- **Ese niño te ha hecho una buena magulladura. Que lindo...** -Murmuró la chica mirándose al espejo y ajustando su maquillaje. -**Es el que tiene los ojos como dos enormes Zafiros, ¿verdad? Aah... Me gustaría añadirlo a mi colección...**  
\- **Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él en cuanto acabe Robotnik.** -Declaró Shadow levantándose de la silla. -**Pero ni se te ocurra hacer nada que no te ordenen o acabarás muerta, Rouge.**  
\- **Mmmmhh... Ya se eso...** -La chica se apartó una mota de polvo invisible de sus alas de murciélago. Luego habló mirando directamente al erizo negro. -**¿Por qué no se la devolviste? Estoy segura de que al Doctor no le habría importado que le faltase un diente o algo.**  
Shadow se giró para marcharse.  
\- **Supongo... Que me lo debía.**

* * *

**\- ¿Os habéis enterado? ¡Dicen que Sonic vino ayer!  
**Un niño rubio de unos diez años escuchaba de forma distraída la historia que los híbridos más mayores que él contaban. Cosas sobre el enemigo de Robotnik, y como había entrado y se había llevado a una chica de las mazmorras. No le gustaba demasiado oír estas cosas, porque luego tenía pesadillas, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que su miedo hacía el enemigo del buenazo del Doctor.  
\- **¡Mi Peluche!**  
Una voz aguda le sacó de ese grupito de chicos mayores, y se volvió hacia su amiga Cream.  
\- **Hahaha. ¿Esto que es? Parece una caca.**  
\- **¡Es verdad! ¡Hahahaha!**  
La conejita estaba a punto de llorar, mientras saltaba para intentar agarrar su peluche de un par de Híbridos de Mapache y de Castor.  
\- **¡Devolvedme a Cheese! ¡Le estáis haciendo daño!** -Gritó.  
\- **Hahaha. Salta, conejo, salta.**  
\- **Ya vale.** -Miles se acercó a la movida, y se puso delante de su amiga con el ceño fruncido. -**Devolvedle a Cream su amigo, o afrontaos a las consecuencias.**  
Los dos tipos se miraron unos momentos, antes de estallar en risas.  
\- **Pero... ¿Y este mocoso de qué va? ¡Hahahaha! Afrontaos a las consecuencias dice.**  
El rubio apretó los puños dispuesto a elevar el tono de su voz, pero no pudo hacer nada porque lo empujaron para caer de culo.  
\- **¡Anda, mira! ¡Si tiene dos colas! ¡Hahahaha!**  
\- **Menudo bicho raro. Pffft.**  
\- **¡Callaos!** -Cream ayudó a su amigo a levantarse. -**Miles os dará una paliza. ¿Verdad, Miles?**  
\- **Uh... ¡Sí!**  
Más risas llamaron la atención de otros niños que se acercaron a la escena, lo cual significaba más presión aún para el pequeño zorrito rubio que hizo una mueca.  
\- **Vamos. Pégame.** -Sonrió el mapache. -**Si me pegas un puñetazo te daré este muñeco.**  
Miles parpadeó un par de veces, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- **¿Qué eres? ¿Un zorro o una gallina?**  
\- **¡Gallina, Gallina! ¡Hahahaha!**  
Todo el grupo de niños se volvió un coro que no paraba de llamarlo _"Gallina"_, al ritmo que lo hacía el niño Castor. Miles frunció el ceño. Los gritos, las risas, las burlas y la mirada esperanzadora de Cream. No podía soportarlo más, y lo hizo. Apretó el puño y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó al matón en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, mientras que el rubio jadeaba a causa de la presión anterior.  
\- **¡Le ha pegado! ¡Miles le ha pegado!**  
El grupo empezó a murmurar cosas volviéndose un nido de cotilleos. El mapache se levantó con rabia en la mirada y le tiró el muñeco a la cara.  
\- **Te vas a arrepentir Zorro deforme.** -Soltó antes de marcharse a quien sabe donde.  
Miles simplemente bufó, y poco a poco el grupo se fue disipando. Se agachó a la altura de Cream con una sonrisa, y le dio su muñeco. Ella lo tomó con cuidado, mientras hacia una mueca.  
\- **Oh no... Su ojo...** -Comentó. El botón que hacía de ojo de Cheese no estaba por ninguna parte, sólo quedando algunos hilos.  
\- **Tranquila. Le encontraremos otro.** -Miles sonrió ampliamente. -**Será como si lo mejorásemos.**  
La conejita le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.  
\- **¡Vale!**

Pasaron exactamente dos horas. Miles estaba distraído investigando robótica, su pasión. Pero gritos y pisadas hacia él apartaron su atención del robot que estaba intentando recrear. El mapache y el castor de antes venían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y en medio de ellos un niño de pelo negro con cara de pocos amigos y unos años mayor que él.  
No tuvo tiempo a decir nada, porque en cuanto abrió la boca el tipo lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, y lo estampó contra la pared de su celda. Tuvo que ver como, sin poder hacer nada, los otros dos niños pisoteaban su robot.  
\- **¿Tú eres el tipo que le ha pegado a mi amigo?** -Preguntó con rabia en sus palabras.  
\- **Y-yo... yo...**  
-** ¡Si, Shadow! ¡Es él!**  
Cream se abrió paso entre la multitud con expresión de horror en su rostro. Sólo para ver como su amigo recibía un puñetazo de un abusón enorme y mucho más alto que él. Nadie se quedó para ver como Miles se caía al suelo, porque tras soltar algo como "_No vuelvas a meterte con alguien más grande que tú_", Shadow se marchó. Y con él, la diversión.

La conejita estuvo ahí para curar la herida de la mejilla de Miles, y para animarlo las noches que tenía esas horribles pesadillas. Pero no pudo hacer nada con el miedo que sentía hacia Shadow.  
Cada vez que lo veía, intentaba evitar el contacto visual, incluso hacía lo posible por que no estuviesen a más de dos metros de distancia. Y aunque el erizo negro no tenía el más mínimo interés en él, sus amigos si que siguieron metiéndose con sus dos colas, y destrozando sus robots cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Pero Miles no le podía hacer nada.  
El día en el que Shadow y los otros dos fueron llamados para la prueba de Robotnik, el pequeño Zorro rubio al fin pudo respirar en paz.

* * *

\- **Señor. El Zorro ha sido capturado al fin. En estos momentos está en la sala de espera con Cream.**  
Eggman se volvió a la chica murciélago que le acababa de dar la noticia con una enorme y sádica sonrisa en los labios. Se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala de inventos.  
\- **Aún necesito algunos retoques a la máquina... Puedes interrogarle.**  
\- **Señor.** -El hombre paró en seco y se volvió para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. -**¿Cree que necesitará su cuerpo completo?**  
\- **Puedes quedarte con sus ojos, si es eso lo que te preocupa.**  
-** Sí, Señor.**  
\- **No entiendo esa afición tan repugnante tuya... Igh...** -A Eggman le dio un escalofrío, mientras una vez más ponía rumbo hacia la sala de Inventos. -**¿A quién se le ocurre coleccionar ojos...?**  
-** Umm... Son como Gemas preciosas...** -Rouge se marcho con una enorme sonrisa. -**Aunque antes me gustaría ver algo de expresión en ellas.**

\- **Miles... Estás muy callado.** -Cream entrelazó sus dedos con la mano del rubio. -**¿Estás bien? Te hemos rescatado. ¿No estás contento?**  
\- **¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Hahaha...! Muy... Contento...** -Murmuró como respuesta mirando hacia el suelo. Ni siquiera podía fingir una sonrisa para la pequeña que había arriesgado la vida por rescatarlo. ¿Qué clase de persona era? -**Lo siento Cream... Es sólo que...**  
La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.  
\- **No pasa nada...**  
Tails no sabía el motivo por el que se sentía de esta forma... Tan traicionado. Tan vacío... No fue así cuando Sonic lo rescató de Eggman, ¿verdad? Se sentía engañado pero... Por algún motivo no era tan horrible. Ahora sólo tenía ganas de llorar e irse a dormir. No quería estar en este sitio. Quería que Sonic viniese y lo rescatase de nuevo. Pero eso era imposible... Sonic lo odiaba. Y estaba más que seguro que no sentía esa calidez en su corazón cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa, como él lo hacía.  
\- **¡Miles! ¡N-No llores!** -Cream lo miró, asustada.  
\- **¿Eh? ¡N-No! Si yo... No estoy...** -La voz se le quebró, mientras hizo un pucherito. -**No estoy llorando.**  
\- **¡Mentira! ¡Estas llorando! **-Ella arrastró su silla hasta quedar en frente de Tails y le agarró de las mejillas. -**¿Por qué lloras? Puedes decírmelo, está bien.**  
\- **Es...**  
\- **¿Es...?**  
\- **Es que yo... Lo... Lo echo tanto de menos y...**  
La chica abrió mucho los ojos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.  
\- **¿A quién... Echas de menos...?** -Preguntó anticipando la respuesta, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
\- **Echo... Echo mucho de menos a Sonic.** -Soltó, apartando el rostro. -**Se que me odiarás, y te parecerá raro, pero él es... Es increíble y...**  
Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala, hasta que Cream habló pasados unos minutos.  
\- **¿Hice mal... En ir a por ti?**  
\- **No, en absoluto.**  
\- **Y...** -La chica ladeó la cabeza. -**¿Crees que él te echa de menos también?**  
Tails se quedó en silencio unos momentos.  
\- **... No.  
**Cream abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento una chica voluminosa con un vestido demasiado corto se acercó a ellos. Tails levantó una ceja confuso por el atuendo de esa tipa, y por su sonrisa seductora hacia el rubio.  
\- **Hola, Cream. Y tu debes de ser Miles...** -La albina agarró su mano y lo levantó. -**Yo soy Rouge. Y vas a venir conmigo para charlar un ratito... ¿Vale, monada?**  
\- **Eh...**  
La conejita le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva, y con un gesto le dijo que hablarían más tarde. Con esto, Tails accedió y siguió a Rouge por un pasillo.

**\- ¡SONIC DEJA DE ROMPER COSAS!****  
**\- **¡NO!**  
Mientras tanto, en la guarida, los amigos de Sonic hacían lo posible por mantenerlo quieto. Pero el erizo azul daba vueltas por todo el salón, rompiendo lo primero que se ponía en su camino. Todo por una estúpida pataleta. El chico les había dicho que definitivamente tenían que ir a por Tails y rescatarlo, pero todos se negaron por la nota que claramente decía que Tails se había marchado voluntariamente.  
Sonic insistía en que esa nota no era de su amigo, porque en primer lugar la caligrafía del rubio era impecable y en segundo lugar no tenía faltas de ortografías. Si nadie lo había visto, eso significaba que alguien lo había raptado, y no iba a permitir que le hiciesen daño a Tails sólo porque sus amigos no se fiaban de él.  
\- **Bien.** -El chico se quedó quieto de pronto, haciendo que los otros tres se cayesen al intentar parar de correr también. -**No me importa. Iré yo a rescatarlo.**  
Sally lo agarró de la muñeca.  
-** Sonic si vas te matarán.** -Soltó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.  
\- **Si no voy, lo matarán a él.** -Se deshizo del agarre de la chica, y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse el pijamas. -**Si queréis acompañarme bien, y si no pues nada. Pero Tails va a volver sano y salvo.**  
Los tres se miraron con culpabilidad. Si Tails volvía, estaban jodidos.

Rouge condujo al pequeño rubio hasta su habitación. Todo era de color rosa y negro, iluminado por velas, y podía sentir como si lo vigilasen desde todas las direcciones. Era horrible. Además, en cuanto entraron un olor dulzón se coló por sus fosas nasales. Algo así como té mezclado con perfume francés. Si seguía en ese sitio se iba a marear y lo veía venir.  
La chica murciélago se hizo con un par de sillas, y las colocó en medio de la sala al lado de una mesita.  
\- **Ya está, dulzura. Siéntate ahí.** -Sonrió. Era una sonrisa tétrica que le inquietaba por algún motivo. Tal vez fuese porque no se sentía demasiado cómodo en ese lugar.  
Tails obedeció a Rouge y se sentó en frente de ella, intentando no respirar por la nariz. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, la chica miró directamente hacia sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que su sonrisa se iba ensanchando cada vez más.  
\- **Eres adorable... Ya puedo ver por qué hipnotizaste al mismo Sonic con esos enormes ojos azules...** -Siseó, mientras agarraba un par de tazas del cajón de al lado de la mesa. En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual. -**No todos los días nos encontramos con sujetos como tú.**  
\- **Yo no he hipnotizado a nadie...** -Murmuró ofendido, el niño Zorro. -**Sonic me llevó con él porque le vino en gana.**  
\- **Ya veo... ¿Té?** -Tails asintió tímidamente. -**Dime, Miles... ¿Puedes mantener un secreto?**  
El chico agarró la tacita que la chica le ofrecía, mientras levantaba una ceja.  
\- **Um... No entiendo la pregunta.**  
\- **Si te contase un secreto... ¿Crees que podrías guardarlo?**  
\- **Oh claro.** -El chico sonrió, mientras le daba un sorbo al té. Sabía extraño, pero rico. Bebió un poco más, antes de añadir. -**Puedo guardar cualquier secreto. Incluso pued... o...**  
Rouge ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando Tails se sentía cada vez más cansado, y mareado. Como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. En seguida lo comprendió, y observó la taza intentando no caerse al suelo. Tiopentato de sodio, o como era conocido comúnmente... Suero de la verdad.  
\- **Bueno... Eso ya lo veremos.** -Susurró la muchacha que en algún momento se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro. -**Buenas noches, dulzura.**

Cream se quedó en silencio y sentada en la entrada de la casa de Robotnik. Estaba preocupada por Miles. Si realmente echaba de menos a Sonic, eso significaba que tal vez no era tan horrible como ella pensaba... Si no quería estar ahí... Tendría que haber una explicación, ¿verdad? ¿Sonic le había lavado el cerebro? ¿O tal vez eran ellos los que estaban equivocados...? ¡Ah! ¡Qué difícil!  
Una cosa estaba clara. Miles quería estar con Sonic. Y si los demás se enteraban de eso... ¡Ese sería su final! Lo torturarían para que contase cosas sobre el erizo y... ¡A lo mejor incluso lo mataban! ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo había llevado a su muerte!  
\- **Tengo que hacer algo...** -Soltó la conejita para si misma. -**Tengo que... Tengo que encontrar a Sonic. Él sabrá que hacer, ¿verdad?** -La chica soltó un quejido. -**Ah pero... No se... No se como es ni... Donde está...**  
Y como si fuese un milagro traído del cielo, algo azul venía hacia aquí a toda velocidad... ¿Podía ser...? ¡Tenía que ser él! Cream se levantó de un salto, y empezó a pensar que podía hacer para detenerlo. ¿Qué hacer...? ¿Qué hacer...?  
\- **¡Ah!**  
Si Sonic venía, estaba claro que era por Miles. Entonces esto tenía que funcionar.  
\- **¡SE DONDE ESTÁ EL CHICO AL QUE BUSCAS!** -Gritó con toda su fuerza, esperando que Sonic llegase antes que los demás habitantes de la casa.  
Para su alegría, la bola azul empezó a ir más lento, hasta que paró justo delante de ella. El tipo pareció examinarla con una ceja levantada, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo. Era alto, y guapo. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado así... Siempre pensó que sería feo y enorme.  
\- **Así que tú eres Sonic...**  
El chico hizo una mueca.  
\- **Tengo prisa, niña. Acabas de decir que sabes donde está, ¿verdad?**  
\- **Ah... ¡Si! ¡Pero eres malo!** -La chica frunció el ceño, mientras que Sonic la miraba extrañado. -**¡Has hecho llorar a Miles! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar, aunque vengas a rescatarlo!**  
\- **Llorar a... Espera, ¿Tails estaba llorando? ¡No es mi culpa!**  
\- **¡Si! ¡Si es tu culpa! ¡Y se llama Miles, no Tails!**  
\- **¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Y dónde está? Dime que está vivo, por favor.**  
\- **Por supuesto que está vivo.** -Cream se cruzó de brazos. -**Miles está con Rouge... Han ido a charlar, creo que se gustan. Y lloraba porque Miles te echaba de menos, y dijo que tú no lo echarías de menos.**  
\- .**.. ¿Rouge...?** -Ese nombre le era familiar, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué. Hasta que cayó. -**¡ROUGE! ¿ROUGE LA TORTURADORA?**  
-** ... ¿Torturadora?**  
\- **OH DIOS, TENEMOS QUE SALVARLO.** -El chico sin avisar agarró a la niña que era mucho menos pesada que Tails, y salió corriendo. Esperaba llegar a tiempo...


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando la mente de Tails por fin se despejó, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Sus manos atadas a la silla de antes, y su boca cubierta por algo que pensó que sería un pañuelo parecido. A pesar de que su cerebro volvía a funcionar perfectamente, no tenía apenas fuerza. Ni podía moverse, ni podía mantener la vista enfocada en un lugar concreto. Su cuerpo le era ahora completamente inútil.  
Oyó la voz cantarina de Rouge, a la cual encontró en frente suyo. Estaba de espaldas haciendo algo en el tocador que tenía un enorme espejo. Donde hace unos momentos tenía el té. Supuso que es ahí donde guardaba todas las medicinas y drogas.  
\- **¿Ya estás listo, cariño? Déjame hacer un par de formalidades...** -La chica se giró con una enorme inyección, y gracias a la poca fuerza, Tails evitó soltar un grito de horror. -**Veamos... Soy muy torpe con estas cosas.**  
Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía la aguja ser introducida en su brazo derecho. Le estaba sacando sangre... Dios sabe para qué. Sólo esperaba que esa fuese una aguja nueva y no una usada por otra persona.  
-** Ah... Y un pelo...** -Notó un tirón del flequillo, y con eso cayeron un par de cabellos rubios en la mano de la chica murciélago. -**A-ha... ¿Qué mas falta? ¡Oh, si!**  
Rouge tiró bruscamente del pañuelo que cubría su boca, por fin dejándole respirar. Ya pensaba que se iba a ahogar ahí dentro, con ese pestazo a colonia femenina mezclado con el del té alterado. En cuanto el rubio despegó los labios para respirar, la chica le introdujo algo parecido a un bastoncillo en el interior de la boca, asegurándose de mojarlo con saliva. Tails entrecerró los ojos, mientras la albina se llevaba esos tres elementos a una caja pequeña y negra. Por lo que había visto estaba recogiendo su ADN. La única pregunta que tenía era por qué.  
\- **¡Ya estamos listos!** -Rouge se sentó delante del rubio que intentó apartar la cara, pero le era imposible. Su cuerpo no respondía. -**Hagamos una prueba a ver si esta cosa funciona, ¿vale? Saca la lengua, dulzura.**  
El chico apretó los dientes, pero era inútil. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua justo como ella había dicho.  
-** ¡Hahaha! Que mono. ¡Muy bien! Parece que funciona.** -La chica suspiró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. -**Empecemos por lo básico. ¿Es tu nombre Miles Prower?**  
\- **...Si.** -Tails se sorprendió respondiendo sin siquiera intentarlo, como si otra persona lo hiciese por él. Su voz era tan frágil que ni siquiera parecía suya. -**Pero me lla...man Tails.**  
\- **Tails. Que lindo. Por tus colas, ¿verdad? Hahaha.** -Rouge soltó una pequeña risita falsa. -**Bien, dulzura. Tú y Sonic sois buenos amigos, ¿verdad?**  
El rubio negó con la cabeza lentamente.  
\- **No somos amigos... Sonic me odia.**  
Pudo ver perfectamente como una chispa de ira cruzaba los ojos de Rouge, pero la chica recuperó la compostura en un tiempo record. Agarró a Tails por las mejillas con demasiada fuerza, mientras ponía esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro una vez más. El chico intentó quejarse por el dolor, pero nada salía de su boca.  
\- **No me mientas, Tails... O tendremos que hacer esto de forma difícil.** -Un pequeño gemido de horror fue lo único que respondió el zorrito mientras sus ojos se posaba en los diferentes tipos de cuchilla que la chica tenía en su tocador, lo que hizo que Rouge se emocionase más. -**Aww... Tus ojos reflejan miedo...** -Murmuró ella, soltado las doloridas mejillas de Tails con una amplia sonrisa. -**Te lo preguntaré de nuevo... ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sonic? Y asegúrate de responder la verdad esta vez.**

**\- Y entonces encontramos a Miles, que estaba llorando porque dijo que intentaste matarlo.****  
**Sonic tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Esta niña no se callaba, y lo peor es que nada de lo que salía de su boca era interesante. Le repetía las cosas una y otra vez y no le decía donde demonios estaba Tails. Si esto seguía así, definitivamente acabarían pillándolos y con su amigo muerto.  
-** Vale, Cream te llamabas, ¿no? Dime donde están Tails y Rouge, y te prometo que hablaré con él sobre todo esto.** -Suspiró el chico parando en seco para recoger algunos anillos que había visto. Ya de paso traería ese dinero a la guarida.  
\- **Miles está en el cuarto de Rouge. Dijo que tenían que hablar de un par de cosillas.**  
\- **Ya... Bueno, te dejo aquí y voy a...**  
-** ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo voy contigo!** -Sonic soltó un largo suspiro cansado. Definitivamente no quería tener hijos en su vida. Los niños eran una enorme molestia. Ya entendía porque Eggman los encerraba en mazmorras. Si todos fuesen como Tails... -**¡Soooonic!**  
\- **Que si, que si... Súbete a mi espalda.**  
\- **¡Guay!**

**\- Señor. Sonic ha entrado a nuestras instalaciones, y al parecer se le ha unido Cream. **-Shadow entró por la puerta, mientras observaba al Doctor trabajando en un enorme aparato que parecía una maquina transportadora o parecido.  
\- **Um... Bien. Deja que se lo lleven.**  
\- **... ¿Señor?**  
\- **Necesito a ese zorro vivo. ¿Rouge ha conseguido lo que le pedí?**  
\- **Si, Señor, pero aún no ha interrogado al chico...** -Shadow hizo una mueca. -**Aún no sabe donde está la guarida.**  
-** No lo necesito.**  
-** Pero, Señ...**  
\- **¡NO ME REPLIQUES! Que Sonic se lleve al Zorro, y si quiere a la Coneja. Quiero que ese niño vuelva a la guarida con Sonic sano y salvo.**  
\- **... Si, señor.**

\- **¿Entonces te gusta Sonic? Pero... ¿De forma amorosa?**  
-** Si...**  
**\- ¿Y a él le gustas?**  
\- **No lo creo...**  
No sabía en que momento habían llegado a este punto, pero ahora Rouge le estaba preguntando sobre su vida intima. Pensó que simplemente le intentaría sacar donde estaba la guarida, y luego lo mataría, pero al parecer a la chica le interesaba esto mil veces más.  
\- **Entonces cuando fuisteis a la ciudad... Eso puede considerarse una cita.** -Asintió la chica murciélago. -**¡Que bonito! Los ojos que reflejan un primer amor... Aww ojalá pudiese arrancártelos así tal y como están.**  
Tails tragó saliva, mientras la muchacha se le acercaba peligrosamente. Incluso posó una mano en su mejilla, mientras se inclinaba.  
\- **Me pregunto... Si puedo hacerlo. Bien, piensa en Sonic mientras hago esto.** -Rouge se giró, agarrando unas enormes pinzas. -**Sólo dolerá un poquito... ¡Abre bien los ojos!**  
Y aunque hizo lo posible por cerrarlos, su cuerpo una vez más obedeció las órdenes de la chica que sonreía de forma espeluznante. Quería llorar, quería gritar que le dejase en paz y empujarla, quería salir corriendo. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía a ninguna de las órdenes que le enviaba. ¡Le iba a arrancar los ojos!  
Justo entonces, cuando perdió toda esperanza oyó un golpe que hizo que la chica cayese de culo. Un remolino azul había entrado a la habitación y empujado a Rouge para que se quitase de encima de él. A Tails se le iluminó la mirada por completo.  
\- **Sonic...** -Consiguió pronunciar, aunque no podía llegar a decir nada más.  
\- **¡TAILS! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! ¿Te ha hecho algo esta tía?** -El rubio no respondía, simplemente lo miraba con esos ojos entrecerrados por culpa de la droga. No podía decir nada, aunque tuviese mil preguntas que hacerle. -**¡Responde! ¿Tails? ¡Eh, tu! ¿Qué le has hecho a Tails?**  
Rouge sonrió ampliamente, y se acercó al rostro de Sonic inspeccionando sus ojos con todo detalle. A pesar de que él la amenazase la chica no se apartó en ningún momento. Es más, su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
\- **Son preciosos... Como dos Esmeraldas.** -Murmuró. -**Ahh... Reflejan odio y amor también... Es asombroso.**  
La chica revisó un aparato parecido a una radio que empezó a vibrar. Ignorando a Sonic y Cream suspiró y se acercó a Tails con un pequeño cuchillo. El más alto abrió mucho los ojos, listo para rescatar a su amigo, pero le sorprendió que Rouge cortase las cuerdas que agarraban las manos de Tails en la silla.  
\- **Podéis llevároslo...** -Soltó la chica con decepción.  
Sonic frunció el ceño. Esto era demasiado sospechoso. Pero revisó el estado de su amigo, y lo agarró en brazos, aún con Cream en la espalda que parecía impaciente por ver como estaba el rubio.  
\- **¿Sin trampas?**  
\- **Cero trampas.**  
\- **¿No nos seguiréis?**  
\- **No queremos que sigas destruyendo el lugar.**  
\- .**.. ¿Sabéis donde esta la guarida?**  
Rouge sonrió ampliamente y le dedicó una miradita a Tails. Sonic pudo sentir como el rubio en sus brazos se ponía nervioso de pronto.  
\- **No lo sabemos... Pero espero que algún día nos los cuentes, Tails. Ha sido divertido hablar contigo.** -Rouge le dedicó una sonrisa sádica, mientras que Sonic le respondía con una mirada de asco. -**Tienes suerte, dulzura. Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. Créeme, se leer estas cosas.**  
\- **¿Qué sentimiento? ¿De qué hablas?**  
\- **Eso son cosas entre el zorrito y yo.** -La chica murciélago, hizo un gesto con la mano. -**Si no os marcháis llamaré a la guardia y os matarán.**  
Sonic apretó los dientes, mientras que ella sonreía ampliamente acariciando un botón sobre su tocador.  
-** ¡Sonic, vámonos!** -Lloriqueó Cream completamente intimidada.  
\- **Bien, bien. Vale.****  
**En cuanto Sonic salió de su habitación con esos dos niños, Rouge no pudo evitar soltar una risita apretando el botón rojo.**  
**\- Esta es la cocina. ¿Desea algo, señorita Rouge?**  
**\- Ummm tráeme un dulce... Tanto té me ha dado hambre.**  
**\- En seguida.**  
**La chica se sentó sobre su cama con un suspiro. No había conseguido ese par de Zafiros para su hermosa colección. Pero pronto lo haría. Y con ellos ese par de Esmeraldas perfectas. Definitivamente serían la joya de la corona. ¡Las necesitaba lo antes posible!

Sonic se paró en el Bosque, mientras dejaba a Tails en el suelo para inspeccionarlo un poco mejor. Cream saltó de su espalda acercándose a su amigo, asustada.  
\- **¡Miles! ¿Estás bien?**  
Tails cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras un gran de dolor de cabeza empezaba a invadirlo. Se posó una mano sobre el cabello, incorporándose y agradeciendo a Dios volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo.  
-** E-Eso creo...**  
\- **Oye, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando saliste de la Guarida? Quiero decir... Pensabas que iba a matarte.** -Sonic sabía que no era el momento adecuado, pero necesitaba quitarse esto de en medio. -**Yo nunca... Nunca te intentaría matar, Tails.**  
\- **N-No recuerdo bien... Amy me dijo que tenía que escapar y...**  
\- **Pero todos dicen que estaban en el salón y oyeron la puerta. Corrieron a tu cuarto y ya no estabas.**  
Tails intentó recordar, pero con todo lo pasado le era imposible saber los detalles. Cerró los ojos y... Nada. Sólo sabía que Sonic le odiaba y quería matarlo.  
-** Tal vez me drogaron y... Oye... Entonces... ¿No me odias?**  
Sonic soltó un bufido y abrazó al chico como respuesta, a lo que Cream soltó una risita divertida por el rostro avergonzado de Miles.  
\- **Por supuesto que no te odio. ¿Eres tonto? Estaba tan preocupado...**  
-** L-Lo siento...**  
-** ¡No tienes que disculparte por esto! Ni siquiera es tu culpa.**  
Ambos se separaron con una enorme sonrisa, simplemente mirándose un rato. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pensaban exactamente lo mismo.  
_"Pensé que te había perdido..."_.  
Era un momento precioso, hasta que el rostro de Tails se volvió a uno de molestia.  
\- **Un momento... ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Cream? ¡No me digas que te has escapado!**  
La chica que hasta ahora los miraba, con una enorme sonrisa se puso seria.  
\- **¡N-No me he escapado... yo...! Eh... Quería estar con Miles.**  
\- **¿Estás loca? ¡Te mataran!**  
\- **¡Lo harían igualmente!**  
\- **Lo siento mucho, Sonic, ella...**  
El chico empezó a reír.  
\- **No hay problema. La guarida siempre está abierta para más personas.** -Cream sonrió ampliamente, mientras el chico le devolvía la sonrisa sólo que de forma nerviosa. Ojalá que Sally no lo matase...  
\- **Bueno, ¿Y cómo le has quitado el chip localizador?** -Sonic y Cream se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a Tails con cara de póker. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos. -**... No me digas que...**  
\- **Cream. ¿Que tal si miras a Tails y piensas en cosas bonitas?**  
\- **Sonic. No.**  
\- **¡Pero...!**  
\- **¡Ni siquiera sabemos donde está!** -Tails suspiró. Que molesto... -**Bien. En cuanto te duela cualquier parte del cuerpo nos avisas a mi o a Sonic. SÓLO a nosotros. ¿Queda claro?**  
\- **¡Si, Miles!** -La chica sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo. ¡Estaba tan contenta! ¡Este era el Miles que ella conocía! Y si Sonic hacía feliz a su amigo, entonces era una buena persona. ¡Estaba claro! Tails suspiró con una sonrisita y le devolvió el abrazo.  
\- **Entonces volvamos...** -Soltó el más alto con una risita. -**Nos estarán esperando. ¡Y he conseguido un montón de anillos!**  
Tails le respondió al chico con una sonrisa, que por algún motivo lo hizo sentirse raro por dentro. O tal vez sería hambre... En cualquier caso era molesto y quería ponerle remedio cuanto antes.

Rouge y Shadow observaban la enorme maquina que hacia ruidos y soltaba humo. Robotnik soltó una risa malévola y estúpida, mientras introducía el ADN de Miles en el aparato, el cual no parecía demasiado seguro.  
\- **Señor, aún no nos ha explicado que hace esta cosa...**  
\- **Um... Simplemente crea muñecos.**  
\- **... ¿Muñecos?** -Shadow hizo una mueca, mientras Rouge soltaba una risita.  
\- **Muñecos con vida. Clones que harán todo lo que digamos sin rechistar.** **Por supuesto le añadiré algo de mi propia cosecha... Cuchillas incorporadas, Disparar lásers sin necesidad de arma...**  
\- **¿Una especie de Robot con capacidad mental? Interesante...** -Sonrió la chica, relamiéndose los labios. -**¿Va ha crear un muñeco de Tails, entonces?**  
\- **¿Tu también lo llamas así...?** -Murmuró Shadow con molestia.  
\- **Muñeco de Tails...** -Robotnik pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. -**Um... Es un buen nombre, Rouge. Se llamará así.**  
\- **¿Muñeco de Tails?**  
\- **TailsDoll. La maquina que acabará con Sonic y su pandilla.**  
Shadow y Rouge se miraron con interés. No sonaba mal del todo...  
En sólo una semana, nacería TailsDoll.


End file.
